What is Truth?
by friend5
Summary: Kagome turns 16, but it is on this day her mother gives her a strange package. Inside is a note and a strange dust. What is this note? And Has her mother been hiding something? What happens when Kagome finds out the Family secret? PLEASE R&R! First Story!
1. Sweet Sixteenor not

Friend5: HELLO! This is my first story, so PLEASE go easy on me!

Cai: why should they?

F5:sighok, this is my arrogant muse, Cailin

Cai: I AM NOT arrogant

F5: Whatever. ON TO THE DISLCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA I own Inuyasha! He is ALL (men in black business suits come in and begin to drag Friend5 away) NO wait, HELP fine, he's not mine (sigh) the world is so unfair (sob). Well, on with the story!

**Sweet Sixteen……or not**

"Kagome! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Souta yelled up to Kagome, who was busy getting herself ready for her 16th birthday.

"I'll be down in a minute! Besides, I need to grab, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku , Shippo and Kirara!" Kagome was turning 16, but unlike other sixteen year-olds, she almost forgot her birthday, due to the fact she was too busy worrying about running from demons and other monsters that dotted the countryside of Feudal Japan. The miko in question dashed downstairs, passed a startled little brother, breezing through the kitchen, and out the door, heading for the old well that transported her to the Feudal era, where her anxious and annoyed friends were waiting for her to tell them what all the big rush was for.

Flashback

Earlier that morning in Sengoku Jidai, Sango was gently shaken out of her sleep to stare into the smiling, cheery face of Kagome.

"Kagome, go back to sleep, its not even dawn yet." The disgruntled demon exterminator mumbled. The overly bright face didn't change.

"Come on Sango, we have to get you all ready for my birthday!" Kagome whispered, or tried to.

"Huh?" Was the confused exterminators answer. Kagome sighed. She would have a lot to explain to them about the customs of her time.

"I'll tell you all later. You have to help me get the rest of the gang up." Sango got up, albeit that she protested getting up so early, and followed Kagome into the hut next door, where the guys slept. Inuyasha was already up, though that wasn't surprising, since he seemed to never sleep at all.

"What are YOU doing up so early, Sango?" A confused Inuyasha asked. Sango pointed at the young girl now trying to rouse a sleepy Miroku. Suddenly, a loud scream, followed by "PERVERT" and a slap, that left the monk wide awake with swirly eyes (along with a handprint), reverberated around the small hut, while Shippo just shook his head and remarked

"He NEVER learns" while Inuyasha was next to the monk, adding to his pain and pulling a very unhappy Kagome away, and a very mad Sango was hitting a now almost unconscious monk on the head with her Hirikoste,(sp?) while screams of "PERVERT" could be heard. Kagome sighed,

"Now that were all awake, I can tell you why you're awake so early" Kagome said, gaining the attention of all the inhabitants. Everyone looked expectantly at her, even the monk. "Well, today is my 16th birthday, which is a big deal back where I come from. My mom said I could bring you all for it too. It's going to be a big party, but I'll tell you more before I take you to my time. OKAY! Be good and I'll be back in a couple hours. Get ready and meet me by the well in 3 hours!" With this said, Kagome dashed off, leaving four very confused friends and a cat demon that was just plain startled at the girl's abrupt explanation. All five heads turned to the center, and four of them said "Now what?"

End Flashback

Now the 5 friends were waiting for Kagome to appear, and pondering what she had told them this morning, before she had dashed off.

"Does anyone know what this birthday thing Kagome was talking about?" Shippo asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. 4 heads shook, and they all pondered what Kagome meant by 'birthday', but before anyone had come up with an answer, Kagome suddenly yelled up,

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" and Inuyasha jumped down into the well, coming up with a still overly cheerful Kagome.

"Can you tell us what this birthday thing is now Kagome?" Shippo asked, a very thoughtful but confused expression on his little face. Kagome smiled, picked up Shippo and walked over to Goshinkibo, (sp?) followed by the rest of the gang. Kagome sat down among the roots and began to explain the customs of her time, what a birthday was, and about the things they might find in her time, including cars and huge buildings. Inuyasha helped, as he had been to her world before, and together they got the gang ready for the scares or her world.

1 hour later

After the questions and explanations, the group was ready to go, although they had been a bit worried when Kagome had told them about gifts, but she had assured them that her mom had apparently covered that. Sango and Shippo went first, with Kagome, and Miroku went with Inuyasha. Miroku raised objections however.

"Why can't I go with Kagome?" He had asked.

"Because you're a pervert." Inuyasha had retorted, giving Miroku a new lump before jumping into the well. On the other side, Kagome was explaining the concept of cars again when the two guys came out of the well.

"I know you told us about them, but still, they look like demons or something." Sango was saying, pointing at a large black limo waiting in Kagome's front yard.

"No, Sango, they move people from one place to another without tiring the people out." Kagome said, going for the simplest answer.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, walking up to the front door and opening in, "are you all comin'?"

"Yea yea, we're coming. Follow me you guys. And be warned, my mother is a little odd." Kagome retorted. The five walked into the house, greeted by Ms. Higurashi (a/n, does anyone know her name?) and were ushered into the living room while the miko hurried upstairs to get ready for her big day.

At the Party!

"Mom! I can't believe you got reservations at TEEN WORLD! I thought that was the hardest place to get in to!" Kagome shouted, hugging her mother ecstatically (a/n I have no idea what kind of things there are for birthdays for teens over there, so I made them up!) Inuyasha couldn't see what Kagome was so excited about, but had to admit it was pretty cool. Surrounding them were games and games, rides explicitly for them to play on, and a fancy restaurant, and they seemed to be having Kagome's party here. '_Well, Kagome should get the best…wait a sec. Did I just say that?'_ were Inuyasha's confused thoughts. He shook his head, hearing Tsia (a/n that's what I'm calling Kagome's mother) say almost the exact same thing. _'Whatever' _Inuyasha thought.

Two hours later, while Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha and Sango (Miroku and Shippo had gone elsewhere and Kirara had stayed at home to play with Buyo) to go on this ride with her when Eri, Yuki and Ayami walked up.

"Hey Kagome! Great party! How…" Eri suddenly notice Inuyasha and had started to drool, "Where did you find him? He is sooo handsome! Can I have him? That is, if you don't already?" Ayami and Yuki had suddenly noticed him as well, and their expressions were similar to Eri's. Inuyasha began to back away.

"No guys, you can't have him, sorry. Well…"Kagome suddenly stopped, hearing her mother over the intercom call out that it was time for cake and gifts "YEAH! PRESENT TIME!" Kagome yelled, much like a little kid. All of the gang regrouped (they had new clothes that Tsia had given them, to blend in, but Inuyasha hated them) and headed over to the designated table. Cake was passed around and enjoyed. Then came Kagome's favorite part, the gifts. Kagome squealed with delight, but when her mother handed her her last gift, she said to wait until later. Kagome did so, a little confused, and set it aside, in her purse. She thanked everyone and left, getting in the limo and encouraging her friends to do so as well. They followed, a little skittish, and they headed back home. Kagome's summer dress, light sea green, was spread around her as she sat, going over her list of thank yous. Inuyasha was keeping Miroku from groping Sango again, and 'Pervert' was exchanged, along with a couple blows.

At Home

"Mom, when can I open this?" Kagome asked, pointing at the small bow her mother had given her.

"When you go the feudal era" her mother replied without even looking at her daughter. Kagome sighed. She hated surprises.

'_Aw well'_ she thought _'she'd just have to wait'_ that night, they had a good dinner, and the gang went to sleep in Kagome's house.

In Sengoku Jidai the next day

"So glad to be back!" Sango exclaimed, "not that I dislike your time, but I enjoy the peace and quite sometimes." She stretched and walked over to the Goshinkibo.

"Agreed" everyone, even Kagome said. Kagome had been restless, wondering what was in the package. Following Sango, she pulled the small box out of her bag. She sat in the roots and opened it. Inside there was a small piece of paper that looked a little worn. Kagome took it out and opened it. There was writing on the note, written in her mother's handwriting. It read

_Kagome,_

_It is time you found out who you truly are. _

_Mom_

"Hmmm, short note. Wonder what's in the box." Kagome turned the box upside down and a small amount of white powder fell onto Kagome's face. She sneezed, then inhaled, drawing some of the dust into her lungs. Suddenly Sango looked over at her and gasped.

"K-Kagome?"

HAHAHAHA CLIFFIE……..sorta

Cai: you know, you could have gone on

F5: I know, but I had to stop somewhere. The story was drawing on and on…I was planning on stopping here anyway!-

Cai: you're evil

F5: (bow) THANK YOU!

Cai: (muttering) that wasn't a compliment

F5: Whatever. (gets on knees) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW and try not to be tooo harsh. This is my first attempt!


	2. What Now?

F5: I 'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!

Cai: You were only gone for a day!

F5: aaaand? Ok, well, as I was so graciously pointed out to by a reviewer, the white powder was ACTUALLY supposed to be gold, but I was tired and needed to finish up a project when I wrote the end of the chapter! (smiles) I'll try to fix it as soon as possible!- And I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed!-

Cai: (sigh) whatever

F5, well, on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I OWN HIM! HE'S ALL MIIIIIIIINE! MWHAHAHA (Rumiko comes in) You little…..why I outta….ooooooo HES MINE YOU LITTLE PLAGERISER! (F5 runs away, screaming) HELP ME!

F5: well, I'd like to take this space to thank all of my reviewers!

**Lisette**: THANKS! I read your story, it was pretty good!

**InuB**: Thanks, but don't think the cliffies will end here! Hahahaha

**Female SSBM Fan**: Continuing continuing.. Jeez, well, I LIKE cliffies…but only in my story!

**Azumi31**: well, here's your update!

**DARKNESS**: Well, your right, but hey, there's gonna be a little twist in there!

**Eternal Zephyr Wings**: THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked it and I'll check yours out as soon as I can!

**FluffyPinkSlippers**: like the name! Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Evergreen friendship**: No more waiting…for now! Thanks!

**toxiclollipop**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Ganheim**: Thanks for pointing those out! I'll try not to make those same mistakes next time, but in my story, I really don't care if Shippo can get through the well or not in the anime, he can in my story! Thanks for patiently going over a beginners story! And sorry, I figured out my mistake with the white powder when I was reading it through the first time it had been posted! I'll try to fix it! And Kagome didn't know that there was ANYTHING in the box to begin with!-

**Swatchick:** I've already told you that in my story all of them can go, but only when Inu or Kag is with them!

F5: now that that's over…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Last Time

_Kagome,_

_It is time you found out who you truly are. _

_Mom_

"Hmmm, short note. Wonder what's in the box." Kagome turned the box upside down and a small amount of gold powder fell onto Kagome's face. She sneezed, then inhaled, drawing some of the dust into her lungs. Suddenly Sango looked over at her and gasped.

"K-Kagome?"

Chapter Two: Now What?

"K-Kagome? Is that YOU?" Sango gasped, getting up quickly and backing away. Kagome was perplexed. She had no idea why her friend was suddenly backing up, or why she had a horrified expression on her face.

"Huh? What's wrong? Sango? Sango!" Kagome was now shouting at her friend's hastily retreating back. _'Hmmmm, wonder what she's so afraid of'_ Kagome wondered, a bit concerned, but willing Sango to get over her fright and come see her when she was done. _'Must be PMSing' _she thought, and headed towards the stream to get that nasty smelling powder off of her. _'Wait a sec. Did I just say nasty smelling powder! Last time I checked, it didn't even HAVE a smell!'_ Kagome shook her head, thinking that washing up would clear her head. She walked through the trees, enjoying the silence and the peace. She stopped at one of the trees near the stream, sitting cross-legged and staring up into the sky. _'MAN! I can see for MILES! Is it really that clear up there? Aww well, I might as well get to the stream. I REALLY can't stand this smell!' _Kagome lifted herself off the ground and continued to walk towards the stream, arriving only to let out an echoing scream.

With Sango and Inuyasha

_'That could NOT have been Kagome! I mean it! That girl was GOLD! What did her mom's note mean by 'It's time to find out who you truly are' anyway' _were Sango's panicked and confused thoughts as she ran towards the well, where the two girls had left the guys not ten minutes earlier. Arriving in under 1 minute flat, she paused, caught her breath, and began explaining to the three startled people standing in front of her.

"Well, Kagome opened her mothers gift and a note was it that said 'It is time for you to find out who you truly are' and a gold dust fell out of the box and then Kagome breathed some of it in and she started to glow and a goldish haze surrounded her, then her eyes and lips turned silver, her hair was gold, and her skin was a bronze-gold color. She apparently had no idea, but it didn't seem like Kagome so I ran away and came here." Sango explained all in one breath, drawing startled looks from Inuyasha and Miroku, while Shippo just looked merely curious.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"She was there when I left. Come on, lets go take a look." Sango beckoned for the others to follow her, and they headed back to the God-Tree, and where they thought Kagome was. When they got there, Kagome was MIA, and they were about to go off in separate directions until they heard a scream coming from the stream. It sounded like Kagome. Inuyasha started, then headed for the source, trailed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kirara was in Sango's arms. Dashing through the trees, Inuyasha stopped, sensing a demon nearby, then, deciding that Kagome was more important, and quickly arrived at the stream, only to stop, gapping at the sight before his eyes. There, kneeling beside the water, was a girl, only she was almost all golden, with little black ears, just like his, atop her head. She was staring in shock at her reflection in the water, silver nails clutching her face while silver eyes were widening and silver lips were open in shock.

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" the girl at the stream looked up at him, and could only nod. Inuyasha hesitated, then went to sit down and comfort her.

"How did this happen?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, not knowing yet what Kagome was, only knowing she was now a hanyou like him. Kagome faltered, then steeled her features and reached behind her and grabbed the note and the box. Inuyasha took both, looking first at the note, plainly wondering what Tsia meant, then cautiously opening the box and sniffed.

"AYEEEEE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STUFF!" He shrieked, throwing the box as far away as humanly possible.

"It's the stuff that I inhaled and apparently, this happened," she said, pointing at herself. She suddenly stood up, an angry look on her face "My mom has a lot to answer for!" she yelled, starting to take off faster than Inuyasha could see. He shook off his surprise and dashed after her, shaking his head and hoping Tsia would be ok. He got to the well just in time to see Miroku's stunned look and jumped in the well, following Kagome with a hurried "tell you later" thrown over his shoulder before disappearing from his time completely.

Inuyasha landed in Kagome's era just in time to see Kagome's mother walk into the well and stop in front of her daughter.

"Ahhh, I see you found the significance of my present. Come, I will explain inside." Kagome followed her mother, Inuyasha trailing along behind, both with a perplexed look on their faces.

* * *

HAHAHA end of this chappie!

F5: I'll update tomorrow or the next day if I get 3 reviews! Only 3! Please? (puppy eyes)

Oh, and as I side note, I LIKE THE NAMES I MADE UP!

Cai: no, you haven't studied Japanese, so you cant come up with any proper names

F5: (pouts) fine fine, whatever WELL REMEMBER ONLY THREE REVIEWS R INUYASHA GETS IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (points at Inuyasha tied up in chair with evil-looking contraption tied to him) see my point? And I know, this is a little short, but it had to be in here SOME where, so please bear with me! Next chapter will be longer!


	3. Mom's Explenations and the Prophacy

F5: soooo……. PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! I FEEL SOOOOOO HAPPY! And Inuyasha is safe…FOR NOW! MWAHAHAHA! Ok, I'm putting POV's in here, but they'll still be in third person, just focusing more on the person involved! Confused you yet? And Kagomes mom is EOOC (extremely out of character for those like me who once had no idea what that meant) And the reason I didn't update yesterday was because of the stupid storm we had down here and my mom made me get off the computer because of thunderstorms. But hey! We have new pools! For free!

Cai: (sighs, watching Friend5 dance around like a maniac) she's been like this since you all reviewed.

F5: Which reminds me….I NEED TO THANK YOU ALL! Ahem, ok here goes…lots of you…whoa

**Female SSBM Fan:** grins SOOO glad you liked the cliffie! There will be more! sarcasm over Ok, sorry, but I had to end it there. And did you have to punch so hard!rubs stomach in pain the next one will clear up some confusing things in previous chapters!

**Swatchick: **Glad you liked it Becca! Well, get your homework done tonight! -

**FluffyPinkSlippers: **THANK YOU! Here's the update!

**DCdude:** Ok Dana, what does the name mean? And the second chapter is up, and you can register if you look at the blue bar near the top!

**Prachi:** Glad you liked it. I didn't know so many people would like my story! Here's the update!

**Eternal Zephyr Wings:** well, I was planning to have her like that all along so…I like it! Hope you get your story up soon!

**MoonGirl19:** SOOO glad you like it! This is my first story and I'm so glad I've gotten positive reviews from everyone!-

**DARKNESS: **HA, I LIKE cliffies! Thank you!

**together4ever:** IM SO GALD I HAVE A FAN! THABK YOU!

**toxiclollipop**she is pretty, but since I suck at drawing, your gonna have to imagine her. Better description in this chappie!

**Inu-Shinta:**Well, there's a better description of Kagome in this chapter! Shes a hanyou, just for confirmation.

**Pheonixash: **Glad you liked it. Well, here's the third capper!

**Silver**: sorry you hate me, but it had to end SOMEWHERE! Well, here's the continuation!

F5: Now that that's over, DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: F5 sighs and winces from beating given by Rumiko, who is standing over her Fine fine, I don't own Inuyasha. PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEE!Rumiko goes to sit down on couch good girl.

Last Time

Inuyasha landed in Kagome's era just in time to see Kagome's mother walk into the well and stop in front of her daughter.

"Ahhh, I see you found the significance of my present. Come, I will explain inside." Kagome followed her mother, Inuyasha trailing along behind, both with a perplexed look on their faces.

Mom's Explanation and the Prophecy

"Uhh, Mom? What do you mean? You gave that dust to me ON PURPOSE?" Kagome practically yelled, while Inuyasha flattened his ears and wondered how Kagome could stand her OWN voice until she winced and covered her own hers, apparently not used to having such sensitive hearing. Her gold hair, now stretching almost past her butt, was being pulled back while Kagome headed into her house to listen to her mother's explanation. Inuyasha shook his head at her gesture to make it seem like nothing was wrong and followed her in all her golden glory into the house.

He arrived to see Tsia pulling up a chair for herself and gesturing for Kagome and Inuyasha to sit on the couch in front of her. They did so, staring oddly at Kagome's mother. Kagome's silver eyes wandered over her mothers face, reading fear of something, wonder, and even a little awe. She looked over at Inuyasha, confused, and caught her breath, seeing something she never expected to see there, care for her, and surprise and shock at what she was, but no fear at that same thing. He wasn't afraid of her, something she expected him to be.

Kagome's POV

_'His scent...he smells like freedom, and……….and…RAMEN? That must be his obsession with the food. Man, I'll never get used to having heightened senses. He looks so different….my HOUSE looks different. It smells different too. I can pick out the incenses my grandfather uses. And the last thing my mom cooked, Souta's upstairs, playing video games I think…….' _Kagome twitched and earand looked at her mother, able to pick out that she was a little nervous and afraid of something….her? no, not that, must be what she was gonna say to them. She was still a little angry at her mother for giving her that dust. It smelled nasty and it turned her into this golden person. She lifted up a lock of her pulled-back hair and held it up for inspection. Yes, gold, very gold, while her skin was a bonze-gold color. Her look into the stream told her she had fangs like Inuyasha and her lips and eyes were silver, along with her nails. Her inspection over, she jolted, feeling an aura pass over her, before realizing it was Inuyasha's. It was filled with worry for her and…._LOVE?_ _'No, that can't be right, can it?'_ The miko shook her head, blushed, and turned her attention to her mother, who had been watching her daughter inspect herself with a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha POV

_'Why couldn't Tsia just get on with telling us why we were here, and WHY Kagome is now a half-demon'_ Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw her looking herself over, a small 'O' on her lips. Inuyasha smiled. _'She looks so cute like that…wait a sec. CUTE? Well, I have to admit, she does!' _ He smiled again and watched kagome look at her nails, silver, and smirked at her look until she gasped and looked over at him, then quickly back at her mom, a tint of red on her cheeks. _'Huh? Oh whatever'_ he thought and turned to Tsia for her explanation.

With all three of them

Tsia sighed, then straightened her shoulders and turned, just in time to see her daughter finish her inspection of her new…no….ORIGINAL body, and to see Inuyasha look over at her, and she smiled, knowing that she was in good hands with Inuyasha. Then they both turned to her, but not before an aura coming from Inuyasha, filled with worry and love for Kagome rippled through her and she smiled even wider at her daughters blush.

"OK, mom, what is it with the dust and me and…and…and that NOTE?" Kagome burst, not able to hold it in anymore. She pounded her fist on the couch and blew a hole right through it. Inuyasha winced and her mom sighed.

"Well, you have to learn to control your temper, or else the whole house will look just like that couch. You're a lot stronger than you were, if that weren't already obvious. Your senses are all heightened and you can feel the aura of anyone within a ten mile radius." She winced at the memory of herself finding THAT out and explained "I can help you block out them so you can feel only a couple at a time. It will help, believe me." Inuyasha jumped up, eyes looking a little wild.

"Just WHO are we trusting exactly?" Kagome nodded. This was not typical of her mom. Tsia sighed, got up, and went closer to Inuyasha, close enough to make him gasp and back up into the wall. Tsia had removed the spell surrounding her aura, and Inuyasha had felt it. So had Kagome for that matter. She was also looking at her mom, gasping and openmouthed, lips moving but no sound coming out. She finally managed to squeak out

"You're a demon too?" Tsia didn't answer, instead backing up and waving a hand in front of her face. A strange murmur went through the house and the two teens (well, Inuyasha looks like a teen so there) gasped. Standing in front of them, an exact copy of Kagome, only the face was a little different, resembling Tsia while Kagome's face looked like her original one, was a full demon, gold like Kagome, with ears characteristic of a demon, elfish-like, poked out through her head, and long, gold hair falling well past her waist and the silver eyes, lips and nails.

"Is that YOU mom?" Kagome asked her voice a little higher, even though she could smell her mom's scent, lavender with a hint of strawberries, coming from the spot. She nodded, then sat down and gestured for them to as well.

"I will start at the beginning, and please do not interrupt me." Tsia stated, fanning her now long hair over the back of the chair. Before she could start narrating, Inuyasha stood up and quickly asked,

"What ARE you?"

"We are descended from ones called the Grand Masters, or the Golden Ones. And the powder that Kagome inhaled let loose her demon side." she replied, her voice lifting with pride. Inuyasha's face faltered, then he began to back up even more fervently than before, and a look of horror began to blossom on his face. Tsia shook her head, then went and retrieved him, sat him on the couch and scolded him like a child, telling him not to be afraid, she wasn't going to hurt him, and he should listen to her story before jumping to conclusions. Inuyasha looked a little puzzled, but Kagome could feel his fear ebbing away as he told Tsia to start her story. She nodded approval and then leaned back in her chair, picking up a piece of paper and setting it in her lap, her face thoughtful, before starting.

Story of the Golden Ones

Long ago, maybe around 1700 years, there was a tribe of demons set apart from the rest. Centered around Mt. Fuji, they were all gold with silver eyes, lips, and nails. Abnormally strong, they were called the Golden Ones by most, but were officially labeled the Grand Masters. They watched life past for demons and humans alike with only slight indifference. They wandered the earth, looking for knowledge of the world around them, and played a major role in many major battles, but were described as 'Huge, golden birds, surrounded by an ethereal golden light'. They became the symbol of hope and peace across the world. Though they may have battled some, they were more the knowledge-seeking type. They might have been extremely strong, but instead of seeking battles and evil demons, they broadened their minds. Able to take care of themselves, they were almost immortal, and looked upon the land of men as a place they brushed pass. Occasionally, a human would stop one and ask a question, but instead of getting a simple answer, they got a long winded explanation, going on for days of the mortal stood there for more than 5 minutes. After the first of these such encounters they were widely sought to read futures, something they were extremely adept at. A prophecy was made of their own future by one of the best foretellers in the whole nation of these demons. The demons name was, ironically, Kagome, which is where I got YOUR name from. This was a mere 800 years ago, 100 years before the invasion from the mainland and 300 years before the Golden Ones seemed to disappear entirely. The prophecy went:

_In 800 years, the greatest of us all will come. She will possess the powers of two great priestesses. Remaining oblivious of her history, she will be ordinary until she is 15. Finding out that she is in a different time, she is the one who will release the great Hanyou from the tree where he had been bound to for 50 years. Not knowing of her heritage until she is 16, she will travel with the hanyou, collecting the soul of the great priestess she was partially reincarnated from, which she had broke. Also looking for the soul pieces is an evil, extremely strong hanyou, who was once human with a lust for more power to move from the spot he was frozen to. He also yearned for the priestess that protected the Shikon no Tama, the other miko the greatest one was reincarnated from, and when it became obvious he would not get her, he made her and her lover, the hanyou, betray each other, so each was killed at the hands of the other. Both were reincarnated and both are well acquainted with the greatest Golden One, who is a hanyou, but with powers as yet unveiled. In the final battle….._

Kagome's mom stopped, looking puzzled at the last part of the page she had picked up, for the end was missing.

"It seems that the end went missing, probably to keep from giving any hints away about your battle with Naraku. It seems that the Golden Ones want you to figure out what to do for yourselves. Very sly, they were, and still are." Tsia had a look of puzzled serenity on her face and was looking calmly at the two hanyous sitting in front of her.

"I've got a question, mom. Am I the Greatest one they keep talking about?"

"Well, yes, you are."

"Tsia? Am I the great Hanyou? Why? How?"

"Yes, you are. Weren't you listening? The great hanyou was bound to a tree for 50 years. Weren't you bound to a tree for 50 years?"

"Well, yes, I was."

"Anymore questions your gonna have to go to Myoga. He knows a lot more about them then I do, except about the powers of them that I myself inherited. I CAN help you with that. Oh, and I was adopted and my parents died when I was around one and Souta didn't inherit my demon side, for some unknown reason. Your father took off when he found out what I was, as he was mortal. OK, go back to your friends and explain to them what's going on. Hurry, hurry, out the door!" Tsia hurried her daughter and her friend out the door, replacing the shielding charm and her masking spell that hid her aura. Kagome was just as confused as Inuyasha was, not having any idea why her mother had hurried them out of the house so fast until she noticed that Souta was coming up the walk and she hurriedly pushed Inuyasha towards the well, not wanting her brother to find her like this without an explanation from her mother first.

Jumping into the well right after Inuyasha, Kagome thought about all her mother had told her about her history, about why she was gold, and how she become who she was now. Not concentrating, she jumped out of the well, much to the surprise of Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, and headed towards the stream to take a look at herself once again. She got there in record time, ears once again picking up the slightest sound, the faintest rustle. Her nose was working wonders too, sorting through many hidden scents and unknown odors. She leaned down to take another look at herself in the glassy surface of the water and noticed something new. On her forehead were four little diamonds, on pointing up, another down, and one to the left, the last to the right.

"Just like Midoriko," she murmured, finally understanding the '_soul of the great priestess she was partially reincarnated from'_ she was a partial reincarnation of Midoriko, the great priestess. Just then, her nose picked up the scent of a wolf demon, moving closer and closer, along with dog demon, who's scent was very similar to Inuyasha's. As soon as she turned around, Kouga and Sesshomeru were standing not ten feet apart from each other, staring in shock and the young hanyou they had know as Kagome, the strong, miko mortal girl.

HAHAHAHAHAHA IM SOOO EVIL! Well, I told you all it would be a longer chappie, so it is! I made it almost two whole pages longer! So there. Now review, or Inuyasha gets it! points at laser pointed at Inuyasha who is strapped in a chair MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. Sesshomeru and Kouga

F5: Well, I'm trying to write this chapter, but its going to take a while! Well, thank you to all my reviewers! I FEEL LOVED! Oh, and my muse is temporarily indisposed, so let me introduce my other muse, Aer! Come on in

Aer: walks in I'm her temporary spell check until Cailin gets back…if she ever does…..and F5 is going to call Sesshomeru 'Sesshy', it doesn't take up as much space! Well, on to the reviewer thank-yous!

**LoneWolf2005:** Glad you liked it! I liked my Ramen scene! And you put MY name on your review things-

**sexysk8rchick: **Thanks for telling me, but I'll go with the name I chose, it makes things less complicated

**Miko:** This is the fourth chappie, and here's the update!

**Eternal Zephyr Wings: **(grins) YAY! GO ME!

**Evergreen friendship: **Update is PEEEEREEEEEESENT!

**FluffyPinkSlippers:** Here's the update!

**Swatchick: **LOVE THE SONG! Away to the funny farm! The men in white suits are coming to take me away to the FUUUUUUNNNNY FARM!

**Toxiclollipop**: Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**Female SSBM Fan: **Trying trying, jeez, its sorta hard to try to make a long chappie and still keep your attention. Give me ideas if you want a longer chapter! And you punch to hard. That REALLY HURT!

F5: NOOOOOOOOOW THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: (whispers) Rumiko isn't here, sooo, INUYASHA (Rumiko walks in with baseball bat) is hers. (sob) what is the world is coming to!

* * *

-----------------Last time---------------

"Just like Midoriko," she murmured, finally understanding the '_soul of the great priestess she was partially reincarnated from'._ She was a partial reincarnation of Midoriko, the great priestess. Just then, her nose picked up the scent of a wolf demon, moving closer and closer, along with dog demon, whose scent was very similar to Inuyasha's. As soon as she turned around, Kouga and Sesshomeru were standing not ten feet apart from each other, staring in shock and the young hanyou they had know as Kagome, the strong, miko mortal girl.

Sesshomeru and Kouga

The two demons stood, in shock, staring at the golden hanyou, who looked shyly up at them and waved, giving a small 'hello'. Sesshy was the first to move, getting over his surprise faster than the wolf-demon. He sped down to the girl, but to his surprise she jumped aside and landed well away from the two dumbstruck demons.

"H-H-How did YOU do that?" was the only coherent thing the Lord of the West was able to say. Kagome grinned. She could sense his aura and he was CONFUSED! _'How's that for a girl, confuse the Lord of the West, the mighty SESSHOMERU!'_ Kagome started laughing, confusing the two demons even more.

"You SMELL like Inuyasha's wench, but you look totally different. What ARE you?" was Sesshy's confused question, which set Kouga off.

"She is NOT that dog-turd's wench. She's MINE!" Kouga snapped, still staring at Kagome.

"She practically belongs to him already, sorry to ruin your dreams, wolf-boy." Sesshy smirked at Kouga's face, a mixture of anger and confusion, while Kagome looked at him with pity. _'He doesn't know that I already love Inuyasha, and he is only a friend.'_ Kagome thought sadly, sparing a little sorrow for her friend. Then she prepared herself for a violent outburst and began explaining her altered state.

"Well, for one thing, I am STILL Kagome, although I am a Hanyou, like Inuyasha. Before you begin to ask how or why or what I am, I'll start explaining. I became a hanyou earlier today, not long after my birthday. My mom gave me a box with a note that read 'It is time to find out who you really are', or something along those lines. A gold powder was in the box as well, unbeknownst to me, and I tipped the box over. The powder fell on my face, I breathed some in, and became this. I found out at this stream, and went to my mom for answers. She showed me that SHE was a demon, which was a shock in itself, then told me that we were descended from the Golden Ones, of the Grand Masters…" Kagome was interrupted when she felt two auras filled with fear and awe pass through her. She jumped, looking around, and realized they were from the two others sharing the space. Now she was scared. Sesshomeru, the Great Lord, AFRAID! Now this was something new.

"Sesshomeru? Why are you afraid of me? You too Kouga? What's so bad about me?" Kagome asked into the sudden silence, looking between Sesshy and Kouga. They looked at each other, silently asking the other to explain first. Kagome, after about five minutes, got exasperated enough to go "Come ON GUYS! ITS NOT THAT HARD!" well, apparently it was, because when Sesshomeru cleared his throat to start explaining, Kagome could feel his aura, and it was nervous and a little scared, though his face showed nothing, which was typical of him.

"The Golden Ones disappeared about a year and a half ago, not long before you came to this world. They were feared for their strength, and their knowledge was extensive. They might not have battled a lot, but when they did, they were a giant golden bird, surrounded by an aura of ruthlessness and the knowledge of how to inflict it. Not even my father or Naraku dared mess with them, and I kept my distance, although when I met one, they gave me a long, winded explanation of how to get from where I was to the exterminator's village, and I bet he would have gone on and told me every single little detail if I hadn't thanked them politely and walked off, a new bit of knowledge in my head, avoid them at all cost, and I wouldn't be very surprised if they could name the number of leaves on each tree. They collected knowledge from the time they were a young child throughout their extremely long life. They lived almost infinitely. A special few of them were trained as warriors, and they were not to be messed with. My father didn't and Naraku refused to be within a league of them, for they could sense him from almost ten leagues away, and they weren't really fond of them, but for some reason they never went after him I bet they could have killed him without breaking a sweat. Your mother was probably descended from one of the fighting Grand Masters. To answer the question I know you have, they were called the Grand Masters because they more or less, by majority consent among the demons, in control of most of the land. They could take whatever they wanted if they wanted to, but they ignored everything that didn't concern them and searched for everything that most demons ignored or excused as not important. They became adept prophesiers, and, around 300 years before they seemed to disappear, it was rumored that one of the most skilled prophesiers made a prophecy for their own race, though I never got a hold on it. I'm guessing you were the source and product of this prophecy?" Sesshy looked over at Kagome quizzically, and she nodded. She was extremely surprised that Naraku, NARAKU avoided the Golden Ones, and Sesshomeru's great father stepped out of their way.

"You know guys, I can almost repeat that whole prophecy and it will answer most of your questions, but I'm guessing that the Golden Ones disappeared not long before I came so they wouldn't interfere with my task. Little bit of the prophecy is missing, the last part if it, but I can repeat it now if you want me too?" the both of them nodded, but Kouga stilled looked freaked out. "Okay here goes:

_In 800 years, the greatest of us all will come. She will possess the powers of two great priestesses. Remaining oblivious of her history, she will be ordinary until she is 15. Finding out that she is in a different time, she is the one who will release the great Hanyou from the tree where he had been bound to for 50 years. Not knowing of her heritage until she is 16, she will travel with the hanyou, collecting the soul of the great priestess she was partially reincarnated from, which she had broke. Also looking for the soul pieces is an evil, extremely strong hanyou, who was once human with a lust for more power to move from the spot he was frozen to. He also yearned for the priestess that protected the Shikon no Tama, the other miko the greatest one was reincarnated from, and when it became obvious he would not get her, he made her and her lover, the hanyou, betray each other, so each was killed at the hands of the other. Both were reincarnated and both are well acquainted with the greatest Golden One, who is a hanyou, but with powers as yet unveiled. In the final battle….."_

Kagome was looking at the both of them, wondering what they were thinking, but knowing both of them were perplexed, though Sesshy's characteristic 'Cold Face' was still in place.

"I think that prophecy implies my younger brother," Sesshy said with distaste. "Well Kouga, what are your thoughts on the matter?" Kagome asked, looking at Kouga. He smiled, a little nervous albeit, and preceded to clear his throat and respond'

"Well, all of this is a little odd, but it seems to me that Kagome has a battle to fight at some point and time, but it was purposely cut to stop that prophecy thing influencing the battle. Something's going to happen, but we don't know yet." Kagome knew there was something else, and proceeded to ask. Kouga looked ashamed, but his aura told Kagome that he was sad, angry, and afraid. He wasn't angry at the Golden Ones, but he was afraid of them. He proceeded to explain.

"When I was a cub, the Golden Ones still wandered the earth. I was out in the meadow playing 'keep away' with the other cubs, and I heard this noise. All of this happened around 150 (a/n does anyone know how old Kouga is?) years ago. I went to investigate while the other ones kept playing. The noise was about a mile away, and when I got there, I saw one of the giant birds fighting with a giant panther. They were fierce, but the bird had the upper hand. It suddenly transformed into a human form, and she was just as fierce, if not more so. She fought off and defeated the panther in a matter of minutes. The look on her ace was of such calm and serenity that it scared me. Hadn't that cat scared her in the smallest? That cat was huge, and the woman just walked off, leaving a dead panther demon in her wake. The thing was 20 feet tall, and she beat it without any weapons of any sort. Just bare hands. And she was so fast! I was scared and ran back to the cave, telling my father and mother. They went and investigated, and said I had to be joking, until I mentioned that the demon that defeated the panther was a Golden being. They looked at one another and not long after that moved the whole tribe to another location. The other wolves never argued. All of them had a look of fright on their faces and they looked creepy. I was even more frightened and that stuck with me for the rest of my life." Kouga finished his explanation, looking apologetically at Kagome, and she understood why he was frightened of her. She smiled sadly and they stood there in silence until Kagome sensed Inuyasha moving closer and closer. She gasped a warning, a little late though.

With the rest of the Gang------------------------

"So, what was Kagome so preoccupied about? I mean, she totally ignored us and headed for the stream." Sango was a little worried about the info that Kagome had received from her mom, but waited for Inuyasha to explain. He did so, briefly.

"Well, Kagome went back to her house and her mom showed that she was a demon as well, and that they were descended from the Golden Ones, or the Grand Masters, and they are part of this prophecy that one of their ancestors wrote for their future, and they had disappeared about one and a half years ago in our time. They lived around Mt. Fuji, and they collected knowledge their whole lives and gave long winded answers to anyone who asked them a question. Kagome is the Great Golden One and I get to be the Great Hanyou. Whoop-de-do." Sango looked startled, Shippo looked confused, and Miroku looked thoughtful.

"Weren't the Golden Ones fierce fighters as well, attaining the form of a giant gold bird with a gold aura that could be seen? They also became the symbol of hope and peace. The Golden Ones were called the Grand Masters because they were extremely strong and powerful, able to gain anything they wanted without breaking sweat. (a/n isn't it sort of ironic that both Sesshy and Miroku said most of the same things? I like it that way-) They could go on for days and days telling you how dust was made, what it did and other mainly useless info. They also became good prophesiers and it was said that they had made a prophecy for their own future, and in fact, I have a copy, but the bottom part is missing. Hmmm, how strange." Miroku looked at the parchment he had drawn from inside his robes. He cleared his throat and reads:

_In 800 years, the greatest of us all will come. She will possess the powers of two great priestesses. Remaining oblivious of her history, she will be ordinary until she is 15. Finding out that she is in a different time, she is the one who will release the great Hanyou from the tree where he had been bound to for 50 years. Not knowing of her heritage until she is 16, she will travel with the hanyou, collecting the soul of the great priestess she was partially reincarnated from, which she had broke. Also looking for the soul pieces is an evil, extremely strong hanyou, who was once human with a lust for more power to move from the spot he was frozen to. He also yearned for the priestess that protected the Shikon no Tama, the other miko the greatest one was reincarnated from, and when it became obvious he would not get her, he made her and her lover, the hanyou, betray each other, so each was killed at the hands of the other. Both were reincarnated and both are well acquainted with the greatest Golden One, who is a hanyou, but with powers as yet unveiled. In the final battle….._

"Tsia was missing the bottom half too. It was said that the Golden Ones did it that way because they didn't want to give the Great One hints about what would happen. They apparently weren't worried, unlike us." Inuyasha finished with a low growl. He suddenly lifted his nose in the air and smelled his brother and….that be damned wolf. They were with Kagome! Inuyasha ran towards the stream where he smelled Kagome. He heard Kagome, Sesshy and Kouga talking, though it sounded like Kouga was a little scared of Kagome, but only slightly. Then he heard Kagome gasp a warning that he was coming, but by then, he was already their.

"What are YOU doing here wolfie?" Inuyasha sneered, turning towards Kouga, who looked like he was ready to fight. Then Inuyasha whirled on Sesshy. "YOU? You're actually being civilized enough to talk to us without trying to rip us to shreds. Interesting." Sesshy looked just the same, but Kagome felt his aura pulsing with anger.

"Uh…Inuyasha? Sesshomeru's not too happy. Please don't push him." Sesshy flashed her a look that said DO-NOT-INTERFEER. Kagome backed up, but was ready to get in the middle if need be. The guys all looked at each other, and Sesshy held up his remaining hand, a whip being formed on it. Kagome dashed forward and grabbed his hand with incredible strength. He looked at her, surprised at her abilities and his hand turned green, trying to get her off of him. She refused to let go. Inuyasha and Kouga looked dumbstruck at them, both of them awed at Kagome's bravery and scared of what he might do to her. She could feel it in their auras but didn't say anything, concentrating on Sesshy. Her hand suddenly turned a pinkish gold color and bathed Sesshy's hand in a light haze. He looked so shocked that Kagome giggled and he lost concentration. The miko let him go and said "No violence of all three of you will pay. Got it?" Sesshy nodded and Kagome looked at Kouga and Inuyasha. "You two as well." They both nodded franticly, not really wanting to face Kagome's wrath now that she had more advantages. They turned to each other and began to bicker. Kagome sighed. _'Boys'_ she sighed, then suddenly smacked her face and a squashed Myoga landed in her hand.

"AHHH, Myoga, just the flea I needed to see…………."

* * *

HEEHEE I'M EVIL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

F5: Ok, I'll try to update soon!-No promises though! And Please review, or Inuyasha Gets it! (a giant laser is pointed at a tied up Inuyasha, then Rumiko comes in) AWWW MAN! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF HER

Ru: YOU…YOU….YOUR TORTURING MY CHARACTERS! Grrrrrrrrrr. YOU WILL PAY!

F5: PLEASE REVIERW! (Rumiko starts chasing F5 with a golf club) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!


	5. Myoga's Explanation

F5: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Cai: You were only gone for a couple days or so…

Aer: Hey, look, Cai's BACK!

Cai: I haven't been gone!

F5: Well, you were sorta (whispers)

Cai: (blanches) Well, that was all your FAULT!

F5: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, Whatever.

Aer: well, you still have to thank the reviewers!

F5: Well, here goes!

**DARKNESS:** Glad you liked it! I absolutely LOVE cliffies! And I'm sooooo good at them!

**Eternal Zephyr Wings:** OHH I LOVE IT! I might use it…if I ever get that far! I'm still on day one! Oh, yeah, I know that part, I have the movie, and that's one of my favorite scenes!

**FluffyPinkSlippers:** Well, here it is!

**Swatchick:** Glad you liked it!

**Oreo(green):** its back, and its typing!

**Helena:** Thanks! Well, in this one, they can go through the well if either Inuyasha or Kagome is with them!

**khstennis01:** (grins) I enjoy my Imagination! (Muses sigh)

**Evergreen friendship:** Glad you enjoyed!

**Bloodangeloffire:** Yes it is a Kag/Inu story!

**Toxiclollipop**: Glad you like it! I do to!

F5: Well, not the DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: (dream zone) YAY! INUYASHA'S MINE! ALL MINE! MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(wakes up) AWW MAN! Only a dream, just a dream (sigh) NO FAIR!

F5: well, whatever…ON WITH THE S TORY! Oh, and Sesshomeru is OOC slightly

Last time--------------

The miko let him go and said "No violence of all three of you will pay. Got it?" Sesshy nodded and Kagome looked at Kouga and Inuyasha. "You two as well." They both nodded franticly, not really wanting to face Kagome's wrath now that she had more advantages. They turned to each other and began to bicker. Kagome sighed. _'Boys'_ she sighed, then suddenly smacked her face and a squashed Myoga landed in her hand.

"AHHH, Myoga, just the flea I needed to see…………."

Myoga's Explanation

"Hehe, you know, Kagome, you look a lot like the Golden Ones. Why don't you tell me what happened." Myoga looked nervous, and Kagome knew he was. She shook her head and looked down at the nervous demon in her hand.

"No, why don't you tell me what's happening." Kagome acquired a smirk all to like Inuyasha's and Myoga trembled.

"Well, it looks like there's a fight about to start, so you'd better check it out! Be back tonight!" with this said, he hopped off her hand and ran in the general direction of the well. Kagome sighed and went to break up the fight.

"Uh-Oh, we're in trouble," Inuyasha whispered as he and the other two slowly backed away from the angry hanyou.

"I THOUGHT I told you three NOT to fight, and when I turn my back your arguing like KIDS! Your worse then Shippo! I warned you, so now you WILL pay, whether you're the great Lord Sesshomeru, or Sesshy," she grinned at the obvious hatred burning in his eyes "or Kouga, wolf-prince, OR the Great Hanyou, you will pay." She took a menacing step forward and she was surrounded by a slight pinkish-gold haze. The three guys in front of her took one look at her and began to run, stumbling over each other in their haste to get away. When they had disappeared, and were out of earshot, Kagome burst out laughing, also hearing laughter from behind her. She turned, seeing Miroku and Sango standing behind the trees, laughing their heads off.

"OMG! Have" gasp "you ever" gasp, laughter "seen Sesshomeru" gasp "run from ANYONE before!" Sango choked out from between laughter. Miroku shook from head to toe from laughing so hard so he wasn't responding. Kagome just shook her head. She had shaken off the laughter spell and was headed towards the village. Sango stood up and followed her, still laughing. Miroku followed, not to far behind, still trying to get control of his laughter.

In the village, guffaws could be heard. Apparently, the guys had passed through and had startled all of the villagers into senseless laughter.

"Hey Kagome! What did ye do…"suddenly Kaede stopped, staring at the girl in front of her. She looked scared and puzzled. "Kagome? Is that ye? Ye look different?" Kaede looked confused, and Kagome could smell her. She smelled like herbs and healing. She could also smell Kaede's fear and curiosity. _'Hmmm, interesting combo….very interesting'_

"Kaede? What's wrong? Why are you scared of me?" Kaede looked shocked, but got over it quickly.

"Well child, ye are a hanyou, one of the legendary Golden Ones. Ye kin were feared for their fighting skills, even if they didn't fight all that much. They also had vast knowledge and power at their command."

"Power? What are you talking about Kaede?" Kagome asked, perplexed. Kaede sighed.

"I guess Myoga will have to explain to ye about ye history, abilities, and power tonight."

"OOOOOOOOOOO I am sooooo getting that flea! I had sooo much to ask him and he just RAN OFF!" Sango and Kaede backed away from the fuming Kagome and the three miscreants choose this time to arrive back in the village. They took one good look at the fuming hanyou and got on their knees, begging for mercy. Kagome looked at them and fumed

"ALL I WANT IS THAT MISBEGOTTEN FLEA THAT WON'T GIVE ME ANY ANSWERS!" Kaede could see why even Sesshy would run from this girl. Her skin was glowing gold and a pinkish-gold haze was surrounding her. Everyone began to back away from her and they ran into the nearest shelter. Sango and Miroku dashed towards the nearest hut and ran inside, forgetting the fact that it wasn't theirs.

"Uh-Oh, she's mad." Sango whispered as she looked at the haze beginning to envelope anything around her friend. Kagome looked calm, but her eyes were raging with fury. Her long golden hair was flowing in some invisible wind, and her school clothes began to be replaced with a silver top, tight silver Capri's, and a silver bow and arrow set. Everyone looked on in amazement as Kagome took one of her new arrows, pointed it near the three guys who had vexed her earlier, and fired. The arrow, instead of acquiring a blue color, was gold instead, and the resulting mishap was larger then anyone had seen. Sango was amazed, but the two demons and the hanyou were scared, and they had every right to be.

"All I ask you is to not fight, and what did you do? You fought. Now, if I see it one more time, I won't be as nice. Now get up and GO FIND THAT FLEA!" Kagome said in a deadly quiet voice, but they moved, and really fast too. They were gone in 2 seconds flat. Sango went over to the person she considered a sister and asked if she was ok. Kagome started to calm down. She nodded and the visible aura began to vanish. She stopped shaking in rage, and was able to not yell at anyone in sight. The villagers began to come out of their huts and they surrounded Kagome and began asking questions.

"What are you?" "How did you do that?" "Why is Sesshomeru scared of you?" "What happened to your clothes?" "Are you a demon?" Kagome tried to answer many of them, but had to yell "QUIET! I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS ONE AT A TIME!" Kagome yelled, getting everyone's attention. They all quieted immediately and stared at the gold girl who had yelled.

"Thank you. Now that we are all paying attention, all I know is that I am a hanyou, one of the Golden Ones, and I am in a prophecy saying that I am SUPPOSED to be this way, I have no idea how I did what I just did, but Myoga probably does, and he WILL tell me. Sesshy, dear dear Sesshy is scared of me because I over-powered him, and any other questions you may come to me tomorrow morning." Kagome walked off in the general direction of Kaede's hut, many of the people staring at her retreating back.

"Man, I sooooo wish this wasn't such a problem. All these people scared or curious, and all of these DAMN AURAS! MAN I SOO WISH THAT THEY WOULD JUST GO AWAY!" Kagome shouted, shaking her head and earning weird glances from Sango and Kaede, Miroku was still off in the woods, shaking with laughter and Kirara was running around with the two demons and the half-demon. Kagome shook her head again and began explaining.

"My mom said that when I went back to my time she would show me how to block the numerous auras that I can now feel. My range is ten miles, and it sucks. I can probably tell you exactly where Myoga, Sesshy, Inuyasha, and Kouga are if I concentrated." She did so, and pointed off to the right. "Ok, let's go find them you guys." Kagome walked off in the general direction she had pointed. Kaede and Sango shrugged and followed, wondering what Kagome had become. They caught up with her just as she found the guys, Myoga included. The four demons were cowering, seeing the annoyed look on Kagome's face.

"Uh, please Kagome, don't be rash! I have my reasons for not telling you earlier! Please believe me!" Myoga pleaded, on his hands and knees, and, in Kagome's eyes, looking a little foolish.

"Myoga, I figured that out already, it's those BOYS that are vexing me! They fight and fight, whether over some sword or even ME! I can't believe them! They act like spoiled children! I CANNOT BELIEVE THEM, and for your info Kouga, I AM NOT YOURS! I AM WHOMEVERS I CHOOSE AS A MATE WHEN THE TIME COMES FOR THAT! GOT IT!" Kouga nodded and backed out of the angry hanyou's way, crawling on the ground like scared rabbit. Sango and Kaede had a hard time keeping in their laughter. "AND YOU INUYASHA!" Inuyasha cowered against the forest floor, and Sesshy felt sorry for him for once in his life. Kagome had power over him with just one, which she used. "SIT BOY! YOU ARE SUCH AN EGOTISTICAL JERK WHO INSULTS ME AND EVERYONE ELSE WITH VERY LITTL REGARD TO PEOPLES FEELINGS! YOU FIGHT WITH KOUGA OVER ME AND I END UP TREATING BOTH OF YOU ALLS INJURIES! CUT IT OUT!" by the time Kagome had finished ranting at Inuyasha, he was free of the subduing spell, and Sesshy was feeling very nervous about what was in store for him. When Kagome turned towards him, he gulped and Inuyasha and Kouga winced in sympathy.

"SESSHOMERU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MATURE ONE, BUT NOOOOOOOOO, YOU HAVE TO START ATTACKING. YOU AND THAT COLD, MOSTLY EXPRESSIONLESS FACE. YOU ATTACK FOR NO APPERENT REASON. THINK BEFORE ATTACKING NEXT TIME! ACT LIKE THE LORD OF THE WEST, NOT A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT. SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR PEOPLE INSTEAD OF TREATING THEM LIKE FLYS ON THE WALL! GOT IT?" Sesshy nodded, and Kouga and Inuyasha were wincing.

Sango was just about to burst out laughing when Kagome turned around with a furious expression on her face. She quickly got a hold of her emotions before Kagomes aggravation turned on her. _'You know, I feel kind of bad for Miroku if he tries to grope Kagome. I don't think she'll take it very well.'_ Sango thought, wincing at the vision of a Miroku on the verge of consciousness after doing that to Kagome. _'You know, this might be Kagome's demon side doing this to her'_ Sango mused, thinking it over. _'she might just be going through one of these phases where her demon side is controlling her emotions. Hmmmmmmmmmm interesting notion.' _Sango wasn't that far from the truth, as the gang found out that evening…..

Later that night------------------

"Uh…Miroku? I think it might be a good idea to not try to grope Sango or Kagome tonight. Kagome's a little unstable." Inuyasha was telling Miroku about the days events and Kagomes need of an Anger Management Class (a/n don't know how they know about anger management, but they do!)

"You know Myoga; I think it might be a good idea to tell them about your info on my kin BEFORE something else happens." Kagome said pointedly, pointing to a terrified Kouga sitting in a corner of the camp and Sesshy, who was standing near a tree, just about as far as he could get from Kagome without leaving the camp. He had a look of shock on his normally neutral face. Rin and Jaken where in the camp too, as Kagome had allowed that one small thing for Sesshy. Rin was sitting near Sesshy, and Jaken was on the outer fringes of the encampment.

"You know, that DOES seem to be appealing. I'll start from the beginning. Ahem..."

Myoga's Version of the story of the Golden Ones----------------

Long, long ago, around 1700 years, a new type of demon suddenly appeared. They were gold, with silver eyes, lips nails, and clothing. They were knowledge seekers, but no one dared dispute their fighting skills, unless they wanted to end up dead, or at least in their minds they would. The Golden Ones in truth saw the humans and other demons and Hanyous as a passing itch and ignored them for the most part. They wandered the earth searching for knowledge and insight. They probably could tell you the first and last name of almost every tree they passed. A special few were trained as warriors to defend their capital, a town situated around and up Mt. Fuji. I had the privilege of visiting there once, and their society is so vast! Well, anyway, it was said that they took on the form of a giant golden bird with silver eyes, beak, and claws. I believe that they were called Lianex's, and they began to stand for hope, peace, and wisdom. A collective vote by a bunch of demons, including Inuyasha and Sesshomeru's father, made them Grand Masters, overlord of the whole of Japan. They never acknowledged their new title, but instead ignored the whole of the rest of the world and went about on their own, mainly alone. They had enormous power, and they used it quite frequently. Their power included transformation, levitation, they were skilled at fighting with beams of light that caused major damage (everyone but Kagome: don't we know that) and practically obliterated anything or anyone in their path. They also had the ability to read minds, although they only used that when they needed to (everyone blanched and looked at Kagome, who had a smug little smile on her face.) but the person who's mind they were rummaging through knew that the demon was there, they just couldn't do anything about it……

Myoga was just about to continue when Kagome turned around with a small gasp and she stood up.

"Come out of he trees, whoever you are." She declared, taking the bow of her shoulder and knocking an arrow. A sound, almost like clapping, came drifting out of the trees.

"Very good, Great One, you are extremely proficient at sensing me, even for only having had your full powers for a day or so! And you, Myoga, you are very good with your telling, but you are missing some detail…"Everyone gasped as a figure came out of the forest.

"But….but…..it can't BE..." Myoga exclaimed, his eyes widening.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

F5: well, unless you want Inuyasha to SUFFER (whips off canvas covering a laser pointing at a struggling Inuyasha) YOU WILL REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Oh….and it's that shiny purple button down there-


	6. Stranger

F5: Sorry, I've been really busy and haven't been able to update 

Cai: Actually, you had absolutely no homework all week and you just decided to NOT update because of whatever reason

F5: AND? Cai: whatever…now thank your reviewers F5: Fine fine, here goes 

**Toxiclollipop:** yes, she does need anger management…but you'll find out why in a little!-

**DARKNESS:** I know the feeling about tiring Kag/Inu pairs, but I really don't think that they belong to anyone but each other…my opinion. I'm not a big fan of Sesshy/Kag pairings, it just doesn't seem like it belongs.

**Eternal Zephyr Wings:** (cocks head) your confusing me…Inuyasha is still the overpowered one of what? Please answer! And I really don't plan on having Kagome show all her powers, it's a surprise!-

**Evergreen friendship**: I am, bit by bit………… 

**Swatchick:** I LOVE CLIFFIES! THEY ARE SO COOL….but ONLY when they are on MY stories! -

**Female SSBM Fan:** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, what's it with you and threats! I'm working on it…sheesh…well, I'll TRY to make the chapters longer…

**Lonewolf2005: **Ok, well, I LIKE BEING EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHA

**Dana(DCdude): **I LIKE cliffies!

**Avery**: If you're reading this! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

F5: **well, now that the death threats are over….DISLCLAIMER!**

Disclaimer: I…I….I…. (Shrinks back as Rumiko enters) WISH I owned Inuyasha (sobs) the world is so unfair (to Rumiko) Now get you damn lawyers off of my back.

F5: now **onto the LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Stranger**

Last time----------

Myoga was just about to continue when Kagome turned around with a small gasp and she stood up.

"Come out of he trees, whoever you are." She declared, taking the bow of her shoulder and knocking an arrow. A sound, almost like clapping, came drifting out of the trees.

"Very good, Great One, you are extremely proficient at sensing me, even for only having had your full powers for a day or so! And you, Myoga, you are very good with your telling, but you are missing some detail…"Everyone gasped as a figure came out of the forest.

"But….but…..it can't BE..." Myoga exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Now---------------------

Myoga was staring, dumbstruck at the figure outlined against the fire. Everyone else was staring curiously until they could see him clearly, then they gasped. The man, or more appropriately, the demon, was one of the Golden Ones. He was not staring at them, but appraising their faces and looking for signs of fear and anger, but only seeing them in the faces of the three that Kagome had scared witless, and was shocked to find that the Lord of the West was among them. He had hoped that HE at least would be able to deal with Kagome's anger outbursts, but he had run from her. He looked closely at him and asked

"Lord Sesshomeru, why are you so afraid of the Great One? What has she done to you for you to be this fearful of her?" Sesshy glanced once at Kagome then cleared his throat and pointed towards the village center, telling the mysterious demon to check the center square. He looked perplexed, but went, at incredible speed to the eyes of all but Kagome who could follow him. He came back, with an awed expression on his face an looked at Kagome, his aura saying HE would have been a little afraid of hr if she turned her anger on him.

"You must be a miko as well, and an extremely strong one as well." Kagome nodded and expanded on the theory.

"The prophecy that my mother let me read said I am a partial reincarnation of Kikiyo, the miko who guarded the Shikon no Tama before me, and the great priestess Midoriko, from who the jewel was made, in a general sense. I am a reincarnation of both, and therefore, as my mom told me right before I jumped in the well, am an extremely strong miko." A feral grin spread across her face. "Would you care to find out just how strong?" Sango and the others shrunk back, including the newcomer.

"She apparently still needs to take anger management classes." Inuyasha muttered. His object of concern flashed a smirk at him and the new demon declined the offer, albeit nervously. Then he began to explain why he was here.

"Ok, before you ask any more questions, my name is Tiaki, and I am one of the Golden Ones, and you all are incredibly dense if you haven't figured that out already." That earned a few weak chuckles. Tiaki had long, long golden hair stretching down to his knees, his silver eyes cat-live, and his lips a shimmering metallic-y silver instead of plain silver. On his forehead, instead of the four diamonds that Kagome had, there was a sun pattern engraved in silver. Tiaki continued his explanation. "I am considered one of the warriors, but I am currently assigned to help you, your mate," at this, Kagome started and looked at Tiaki in shock, horror, and surprise.

"I don't HAVE a mate, sorry." Tiaki looked at her in surprise and then sighed.

"So I guess he hasn't realized his feelings yet. Sigh, man this is going to be harder then I thought." He gave a withering look at Inuyasha who backed up into a tree with a frightened look on his face. Kagome looked puzzled, Sesshy had a knowing look on his face and Kouga was VERY unhappy. _'How can dog-turd be Kagome's mate? Kagome is MINE!'_ Kouga advanced on Inuyasha, intent on finishing him off, but Tiaki intervened and stepped in front of him. "Now, now, that's no way for you to treat each other. You Kouga, are already promised to another, SO GET OVER IT!" Kouga backed up and nodded, his aura emitting jealousy, rage, and hate towards Inuyasha and Tiaki. "And YOU Inuyasha, get over your dislikes and start getting ALONG WITH YOUR TEAM!" Inuyasha didn't say anything, but merely stepped out of Tiaki's way and went to sit in a tree to listen to the conversation from farther away and to think about what the demon had said.

With Inuyasha--------

'_Do I really love Kagome?'  
**'Yes, smart one, you've loved her since you first met her; you just didn't know it'**  
'who are you?'  
**'I'm you! Didn't you know?'  
**'No, sorry, could you give me an update?'  
**'Ok, I'm you, or your subconscious, or your demon side.'  
**'Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, whaaaaaaaaatteeeeeeeeevvvvveeeerrrrrrr'  
**'Fine, don't believe me, but don't come running to me when you have questions'**_  
Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get it cleared of that idiotic voice. "Man, I need to stop paying attention to Kagomes stories about her vi-de-oh things, they're getting to my head." He gave so said a final shake, then turned his attention to the group around the camp fire and his eyes settled on Kagome, and he gulped, almost audibly. His breath caught at her movement. Her skin glittered in the fire-light and her waist length golden hair shimmered at the slightest gesture, but it was her scent that startled him most. Her usual creamy, buttery, sugary scent was filled with a love that he didn't think was directed at Kouga, but he still had to wonder just who it was directed at. The lucky person was him, but he had no idea, and even as he hoped that the love he felt was directed at him, he was scared that it wasn't, at that the love he felt for her was misplaced.  
_'But,'_ he thought, _'I would be lost if she was gone.' _And unbeknownst to him, another was thinking just the same. (a/n I know that was confusing, but it will straighten out later-)

With the Group-----------------

"Ok, so now that you guys know who and what I am, I will explain in detail. I was sent to watch over Kagome, her future mate, whether he knows or not, her friends, and her journey. When it was seen that I might need to intervene before everyone was obliterated, I hurried back to the capital and asked to be permitted to speak directly to you. I was granted that permission and more. They gave me permission to not only speak to you, but travel with you and help the Great One learn her powers, but only bit by bit. One other thing was asked of me, but we will get to that later. For my history, I am descended from one of the very first Grand Masters, and I have been one of the leaders of my people since. We, the conclave that makes the major decisions for the people, are situated at the near top of the mountain on which we reside. I am not one of the knowledge seeking ones that many of my kin are, I am one of those trained as warriors and I am the greatest of them all. While I may be the greatest, the Greatest One is to be trained and become the best of us all. I was chosen to be her mentor, and it seems that she may also need to be trained as a Miko, as she has even more potential in that area."

He looked appraisingly at Kagome, then noticed everyone struggling to stay awake, and he nodded to himself. "Ok, I'll explain more on the way to the capital tomorrow. You all need your rest, and I will go get supplies. I will talk to you later, and questions will be answered tomorrow. I will see you later." Tiaki walked off and they could see the form of a bird rising above the tree line, then speeding off towards the mountain in the distance.

"So that's how he does it! That was how he got here so fast and back and forth…" Sango swayed and then held her head in her hand. "I need to stop confusing myself." Kagome nodded at her at sat back against a log to think.

Kagome POV-----------------

'_I can't believe it. Does he really like me?'  
'**What do you think?'  
**'Huh? Who are you?'  
**'I'm you!'  
**'Suuuuuuuure, riiiiiiiiiiiight, whaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttteeeeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrr'  
**'You know what, Inuyasha said the same thing.'  
**'Really now. Ok, just what are you?'  
**'I'm your demon side, and I help you out!'  
**'Right, whatever. I'll come to you next time I need help.'  
**'Fine, I'll just tell you one thing. You DO love Inuyasha, more than you will ever know, and don't come running to me when you need help'**_

'Man, what was that? It sounded like it knew me. Interesting.' I couldn't get the fact out of my head that the voice was a little more complicated then just my demon side. It knew what Inuyasha was thinking when it talked to him. I wonder if Inuyasha really loves me. It would be wonderful, because if he didn't, I would be lost. He has no idea just how much. I don't think he will ever know. I only wish I knew what was in store for us, and why this is happening to me. I feel weird and different, and I can see things normally impossible to see. I know now why Inuyasha hated it when I cried, I think. He can smell the salt from my tears. I looked at Sango, who seemed to have taken in way to much info for one night. Well, we could always go take a nice long, relaxing bath in the hot springs.

Normal POV--------------------------

"Hey Sango, want to go to the hot springs? It will clear your head. We can talk over there." Kagome added the last part in a whisper, so the guys wouldn't hear. Sango nodded and followed Kagome towards the hot springs.

With the girls-----------------

"Hey Kagome. What do you think Tiaki meant when he said Kagome and her future mate?" Sango asked, looking perplexed. Kagome blushed then answered,

"Well, I think he meant Inuyasha, and did you see the way he looked at him when he said that and noticed that I hadn't been marked?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango. Sango noticed that she was starting to glow slightly, and began to back away. She had no wish to be pulverized mentally. Kagome noticed this and commented,

"I'm only glowing because I'm thinking Sango-chan." Sango visibly relaxed and Kagome's glowing receded, and she voiced her thoughts.

"Well, I think that Inuyasha might, at some point and time, come around to realize that he needs to listen to people and not blow them off. I bet he's still sitting in that tree, giving Miroku and Shippo a hard time. Oh, he will never know how much I wished he would love me, and not think of me as just a jewel shard detector." Kagome sighed and Sango looked surprised, but when Kagome said something on Miroku, Sango blushed a deeper red then Inuyasha's haiori.

The girls laughed, undressed, and got into the stream, talking about girl things, Inuyasha and Miroku, and other assorted things. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of spying eyes was peeking out of the bush, and they widened in surprise at the words coming from the two young women down in the water, before rushing back to the camp.

With the boys-----------------

"Hey Inuyasha, wonder what Kagome's doing?" Shippo yelled up into the trees.

"Keh, why should I care?" Shippo looked a little confused, as he had been asleep the whole time Tiaki had been here, and Myoga had gone with the demon to get supplies. Shippo looked up at him, then went to dig in Kagome's large yellow bag for something to eat. He was successful, finding a chocolate candy bar and he squealed with joy. Shippo loved chocolate. Inuyasha sighed, then started as Miroku rushed into the camp, winded and looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Were you spying on the girls again, pervert?" Inuyasha asked, rather rudely. Miroku nodded, then sat down, and not a word came out of his mouth the whole time.

"You know, I see your mouth moving, but no sound is coming out." Miroku just shut up, and not long after, the girls walked into the camp, pj's on, and they rolled out the sleeping bags and crawled into them. The rest of the gang followed, except Inuyasha, who slept in the tree. _'This has been one heck of a day'_ then he too fell asleep, a contented smile on his face. Tiaki came back, took one look at the sleeping group, smiled, then headed into the forest to catch some sleep as well.

* * *

Fine, fine, no cliffies this time, just a nice smooth chapter. I like it though! OK now, UNLESS YOU WANT INUYASHA TO (wips a cloth off of a evil nasty lookin machine pointing at Inuyasha) TO…TO…toi whatever this thing does! YOU WILL REVIEW! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Cai: (to Inuyasha) you know, you might just be safe. She ahs no idea what that thing does!

Inu: Speak for yourself.

F5: OK, well, REVIEW! Oh, it's the shiny purple button..

Right there

A little further

AH! YES PUSH IT! REVIEW! Please?


	7. Learning on the Walk

F5: ok, sry I haven't been updating lately, I was locked out of my house the other day, I have been stuck on this series of books I'm reading, but I have very little homework! And I've had my friends trying to get me to update…so here it is!

Cai: and what about your reviewers?

F5: I'm gonna thank them at the end…..it helps me out! Well, here goes, starting with….

Disclaimer: I….I….I……I (Rumiko give hard glare and fingers big, shiny, hard metal bat at side) (gulp) don't own Inuyasha, she does…NOW PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T! (Rumiko give a satisfactory nod of head and friend5 breathes sigh of relief) ok…now on to the story! Oh, and there's a little idea I snatched from one of my favorite authors…DAVID EDDINGS! The little prophecy thing in this story, the whole idea comes from him, I don't own that idea! Just though I'd put that in here before I get in trouble with his lawyers…..

* * *

Last Time--------------------

"Hey Inuyasha, wonder what Kagome's doing?" Shippo yelled up into the trees.

"Keh, why should I care?" Shippo looked a little confused, as he had been asleep the whole time Tiaki had been here, and Myoga had gone with the demon to get supplies. Shippo looked up at him, then went to dig in Kagome's large yellow bag for something to eat. He was successful, finding a chocolate candy bar and he squealed with joy. Shippo loved chocolate. Inuyasha sighed, then started as Miroku rushed into the camp, winded and looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Were you spying on the girls again pervert?" Inuyasha asked, rather rudely. Miroku nodded, then sat down, and not a word came out of his mouth the whole time, though he did make the effort to talk.

"You know, I see your mouth moving, but no sound is coming out." Miroku just shut up, and not long after, the girls walked into the camp, pj's on, and they rolled out the sleeping bags and crawled into them. The rest of the gang followed, except Inuyasha, who slept in the tree. _'This has been one heck of a day'_ then he too fell asleep, a contented smile on his face. Tiaki came back, took one look at the sleeping group, smiled, then headed into the forest to catch some sleep as well.

* * *

Long, Looooooooooooooooong Journey (hehehehe I'm sooo evil! -)

The gang awoke the next morning, all except Kagome, who was already up, and Inuyasha, who was sitting in the tree next to the camp and still fast asleep. Sango sat up groggily, rubbed the gunk out of her eyes, then cursed loudly when her toe hit against one of the many rock littering the camp site. Miroku chuckled, discreetly albeit, as he had no wish for a concussion this early in the morning. Sango looked over at the disgustingly cheerful and wide awake golden hanyou sitting in front of the fire, humming happily.

"Man, I wish that all that cheerful energy would come to me, I really need it. What's got you so happy this morning anyway?" Kagome pointed at Tiaki, who was sitting at the edge of the camp and grinning happily. Sango groaned. _'Man, I soooo don't need someone else that cheerful'_ She got up anyway and walked over to the golden demon who was smiling at her obvious discomfort.

"Hey, Sango, right? Anyway, want to help me get that hanyou in the tree up and addem?" Sango immediately stopped thinking of going back to sleep and grinned evilly. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she listened to Tiaki's plan, her grin growing wider and wider as he gave her more info on the plan. By the end, Kagome and Miroku were just about to back up and run at the site of Sango's evil grin.

She looked despairingly at the hanyou in the tree, then just looked plain evil. She beckoned Kagome over and told her the plan, and Miroku was just on the verge of escaping their evil plans and, when Inuyasha woke up, his wrath. He shook his head, but sat down to watch the show.

The two girls started setting up, with Kagome holding a bucket of freezing cold water over his head and Sango down below with a rope connected to a canvas to trap Inuyasha and transport him to the river. On the signal, Kagome dumped the bucket of water on Inuyasha's head. He shrieked and fell sideways straight into the canvas sack, which pulled tight, trapping Inuyasha inside. They both knew he wouldn't be inside long, so Tiaki moved quickly, grabbing the top and dumping it in the river. Inuyasha came up spluttering, gasping for air.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He surfaced, screaming and lunging for Kagome, but she easily sidestepped it, sending Inuyasha plowing into the bushes.

"Hey, be a little more grateful. You would have slept all day! And besides, we need to start heading towards my city. The journey will take only a couple days, but it will have to be on foot." He smiled to himself, knowing that they could have gotten a ride from him, but wanting to make them suffer a little. Besides, they could use the exercise. Kagome spoke up quickly.

"Before we go, I need to go back to my time, tell my mom, and grab some more supplies. I know that we can catch whatever, but if you want ramen or anything, your gonna have to let me go back." That statement cut off any complaints from Inuyasha and Tiaki, as they both had loved the ramen on first taste, Tiaki that morning when Kagome had gotten some and Inuyasha almost a year earlier. Kagome nodded satisfactorily and headed to the well in less time then it took for them to blink. Inuyasha followed while the rest of the group went to get Shippo and Myoga then pack up and wait beside the well for the two to return.

With Kagome and Inuyasha---------------

"Kagome, how long do we have to be here?" Inuyasha complained, wrinkiling his nose, just like Kagome, at the scents in the air. _'I never knew that one place could smell so nasty.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I never knew my time smelled so nasty." Kagome spoke out loud, almost mirroring Inuyasha's thoughts in words, making said hanyou jump. _'Hmmm, must be her becoming a hanyou, nothing to worry about.'_ Inuyasha sighed and shook his head at his own superstitions, then ran into Kagome who had stopped suddenly. He peered over her shoulder and glimpsed something, something he hoped they wouldn't have to.

Hojo, accompanied by Eri, Yuka, and Ayami. Kagome had a shocked and surprised look on her face, and Inuyasha could also sense fear as well. The four others were staring at Kagome and Inuyasha with horror, surprise, shock, and fear on their faces, and Hojo looked like he wasn't all that sure of wanting to date Kagome anymore. _Keh, serves him right. _Inuyasha thought happily, knowing now only Kouga stood in the way of him getting Kagome.

"Ka-Ka-K-Kag-Kagome?" Hojo stuttered, staring at the golden hanyou with the little black doggie ears on her head. Ayami was brave enough, or foolish enough, to approach the hanyou and poke her. Kagome giggled, putting any doubt out of Ayami's mind that this was Kagome or not. She was extremely ticklish there. Eri and Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, though Hojo didn't look to certain at the girls' confident smiles of the three girls over Kagome's identity. Inuyasha sensed this and growled low inn his throat. That cleared many of Hojo's concerns. The hanyou rarely growled at him, and only when Kagome was in some sort of danger or when a competitor for her affection was around, which Hojo was oblivious to.

"Oh Kagome! How did you end up like this! You'll blow the tops off every boy in SCHOOL! Where did you get your hair done! Its soooo cool! And your skin color! Its way coolieo! And those little black ears! And your eyes! You had a total makeover! I love it!" Questions were shot from every direction, and that strange golden aura was surrounding Kagome's person, and Inuyasha recognized the signs. He signs. He signaled for Kagome to follow him and he ran off in the general direction of the supermarket. Kagome sped off after him, desperate to get away from her nosy friends and the guy who couldn't take a hint that she didn't what to go out with him.

As luck had it, they ran right into Tsia, and Kagome begged money out of her for food and supplies. They thanked her and ran off into the supermarket, and left a very confused Tsia behind.

An hour later-------------------

The pair returned to the past with a bag full of supplies and a smile on their faces. The gang waiting by the well were a bit surprised to see a new bag, that while still yellow, wasn't as scratch or battered.(a/n I have a lot of respect for that yellow bag.) they gathered around while Kagome handed out some of the goodies she had picked up for the group. Chocolate for Shippo, candy for Tiaki, a magazine for Miroku (no, not one of those sicko perverted ones people) and a necklace with a kitten on it for Sango. They all thanked her profusely while Inuyasha just sat there with a silly grin on his face.

"Ok, now that we're all done with those EXCELLENT gifts from Kagome, we had better get started on our journey. We have a long way to go and it seems as if you, Kagome, are gaining your powers faster then I expected. I will need to help instruct you in how to use them. If I am correct, you are probably the descendent of one of the fighting Grand Masters, are you not?" When Kagome nodded, Tiaki continued. "we will have to make the journey mainly on foot, sorry guys. And you may ride Kilala or any other form of transportation as long as you stay within eyeshot and earshot of ME, GOT IT!" When everyone nodded, he began to tell them how to get there even though he would be leading. They listened raptly, then headed to the village to tell Kaede where they would be going. She listened, then agreed to the reason of why they were traveling to the mountain in the center of their civilization.

"Have a safe trip! And Tiaki! Watch out for them!" Tiaki responded by waving a hand in farewell over his shoulder and the group headed off.

7 hours later with Kagome and Inuyasha's thoughts------------

(a/n **these are Kagomes thoughts,**_these are Inuyasha's, and_ these are the weird voice I don't yet have a name for yet thoughts **_and this is Kagomes and Inuyasha's) _**

**Man, I can't believe what's going on. I'm a hanyou, I've gained odd powers, I have anger problems, I scared the shit out of Sesshy…Boy was that a sight!**

Yeah, pretty good for a beginner

**Why are YOU back again?**

I'll have you know that you are not the only one listening to this!

**What do you mean? You're the only other one in here….wherever HERE is.**

You know, I'm the prophecy and Inuyasha can listen in and contribute as we…..

**WHAT THE HE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HOW CAN HE BE LISTENING! THIS IS MY MIND!**

Well, since he is also under my tutelage, he is privy to our little conversations as are you, thought the mind reading thing can't happen…yet.

**MY MIND!**

_Kagome? Is that you?_

**INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

Told you he could listen and contribute!

**WHO ARE YOU?**

_WHO ARE YOU?_

I….I…I am the prophecy to help you along the way. I will tutor you, Kagome, and you, Inuyasha, with the new found power and something else…. Both of the hanyou's could have sworn that the weird voice was smirking slyly.

And you may NOT tell anyone about this or else…….

**Or WHAT?**

Or you will not be permitted to be tutored and you may not learn what you need to in the appointed time 

**Ok, fine, we won't tell anyone….right Inuyasha?**

_Yeah, alright_

OK, I want the nights from the time the sun goes down until the moon is high in the sky for tutelage…….is that fine with you?

_**Yeah, that's okay with us.**_

OK, see you two tonight. The voice was gone, and Inuyasha and Kagome were left to puzzle out the rest for themselves.

**Ok, do YOU know what that voice was?**

_No, but it's talked to me before_

**Same here. Hey, do you think we might want to join the rest of the gang now instead of wandering off the path?**

_You know, that might be a good idea. We seem to be wandering a little off to the left just a little bit, and the rest of them are staring at us just a little strangely._

Normal POV---------------------

"Hmmm, wonder what was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha. They were wandering off the path a little. And they weren't paying any attention to what we were saying. They looked concentrated, oblivious, angry, confused, sorry, then happy, like they had there own little conversation was going on. Hmmmmmmmmmm interesting topic." Sango was speculating as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome become aware of their surroundings, then look back at the group behind them. The contrasting colors looked perfectly matched. Sango sighed romantically, then looked at Tiaki.

"Do you think we could stop for the night? The sun is going down and we need to rest, or we might not be able to go on any farther tomorrow." The four people and the demon cat all noticed the look that passed between the two hanyou's up ahead. They looked both frightened of something and excited about the same thing. A silent convo passed between them, unbeknownst to the people standing in their presence.

The group of six set up camp, then Inuyasha and Kagome excused themselves from the camp and walked off together into the woods, heading a good mile or so into the woods. Miroku was following, stealthily, and hid behind a bush when Inuyasha and Kagome sat under a tree right next to each other and closed their eyes. What he saw next made his eyes widen in shock and run back to camp and not say a word the rest of the night, or the journey for that matter.

Kagome and Inuyasha's tutoring--------------

**OK, we're here now. Are you going to teach us?**

_Yeah, we've suffered through stares and everything after you talked to us LAST time_

Fine, fine, here goes. I am going to tell Kagome one of her new attacks. You will learn a new one later. Ok, Kagome, repeat after me. ASHENDO.

**ASHENDO. Is that good?**

Yes, now stand up, away from Inuyasha, and repeat out loud what you just thought.

Kagome stood up, and, stepping a good 8 feet from Inuyasha, she repeated what had just been said to her out loud. He clothes, which she had changed to her school clothes earlier, changed back into the silver garment that she had unconsciously changed the day before. A silent, unfeeling wind passed through the long golden hair. Her face relaxed and the silver, slim-fitting silver clothes appeared on her. The tight tube top, the long, tight slim capri's, the high combat boots, also in silver, and the silver bow and quiver full of arrows. Inuyasha stared, slightly drooling, until the voice snapped him back to attention.

Very good. Other Golden Ones wont be able to do that. Only a miko can do what you just did. Remember what you did yesterday when you fired the arrow at Sesshomeru and the others?

**Yes, I remember.**

Well, you can do that now as well. The aura is no longer blue or pink, but a goldish-pink haze. Now, fire the arrow.

Kagome knocked an arrow, took aim at a distant tree, and fired. When the arrow hit the target, the tree had a large whole in the center and the arrow had gone straight through. Kagome stared in shock, and Inuyasha's thought entered hers.

_Remind me to NEVER piss you off when you have that bow in your hand_

**SIT BOY **although it was only a thought, it still did the trick. Inuyasha kissed the dirt and then sat up, spluttering.

I should warn you. While Kagome is going through the early stages in the tutoring and it hasn't even been two days since she just turned into a hanyou, she will be prone to mood swings….almost like PMSing. 

_Huh? What's that?_

Oh boy……never mind, I'll explain later. The voice sighed, and Inuyasha decided it sounded definitely female, and young as well. Then he thought of Rin, who had left before they had headed off on the journey, along with Sesshy and Jaken. Kouga had also left earlier, much to Inuyasha's relief.

Well, Kagome. You can sit back down and now its Inuyasha's turn for a go.

_YES!_

**OK, that was fun!**

Ok, Inuyasha. You need to take Tetsaiga(sp?) out, stand away from Kagome, and repeat after me, silently first, then aloud. CIANDA

_Ok, CIANDA_

Good. Now you may try this aloud.

Inuyasha shifted Tetsaiga in has grip, then held it up high and yelled CIANDA. A wave of pure energy and power ripped through the surrounding area and stopped everyone in their tracks. Inuyasha looked surprised and shocked, but the voice (I'm gonna name it Hia) sounded like it was clapping.

Good job. That spell will stop demons, hanyou's or humans in their path for 5 minutes, enough to get out of the way. Convenient huh?

**Ok, what may we call you?**

Hia will be ok. Make sure you remember that name, for it is very important, but do not say it aloud until absolutely necessary. Now, you may go back to your camp and settle down. We will meet again in a couple days, when you reach the city in the mountains.

The two hanyous looked at each other, but said nothing a they walked back to the camp. They slept, peacefully, up in a tree, and slept that way for the next few nights.

The City-----------------------

"Ok, we are less then a mile away from the city entrance. I want you all to pay attention and DO NOT ACT UP! GOT THAT?" Everyone nodded at Tiaki's words, and when they arrived at the gate, which was plain and without ornamentation, the guards asked for a password. Before Tiaki could reply that he was a member and that no one in existence knew the password, Inuyasha and Kagome spoke up at the same time as a burst of knowledge had suddenly passed through them and they suddenly understood the meaning of their tutor's name.

"Hia." They spoke plainly, without emotion, and in synchronization, while Tiaki and the guards stared at them, incredulous looks on their faces.

"We were only joking, but they knew, how they know it, I have no idea, but they do." They let the group through without question. Tiaki stared at them.

"Do you two know that that password has only been know to those two guards since forever?" They just stared at him blankly, then went on ahead. "Something fishy is going on…..I know it!" But he had to stop that short when he saw the awed look on the faces of most of the travelers.

"Welcome…..to my home!"

* * *

Ok, done, and a little twist! Well, I need to thank the reviewers!

Thank you to:

**Tom fan, Miko! (thank you sooo much), darkqueen5, gcrose, Moonlit showers aka InuKag fan, Swatchick, L.N.R. star, toxiclollipop, Bloodangeloffire, ****Hakan of the immortal fire, Eternal Zephyr Wings, spice lily, DCdude, lost my sanity!**

F5: Well, before my mom gets furious at me…I HAVE TO GO! PLEASE REVIEW ITS THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON! OR INUYASHA PAYS! TTYL!


	8. The Eldestor not

F5: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait on this chapter…..I've been kind of busy lately…and I have this major project due next Wednesday! Sooo, here goes this chapter!

Cai: Don't you have o do something first?

F5: Oh, yeah, REVIEWERS! I HAVE TO GIVE A BIG BIG BIG BIIIIIIIIIG **THANK YOU** To **Jinenji**, who patiently went through ALL of my chapters and helped! **THANK YOU! **Oh, and the Sesshy thing, that was because I was too lazy to write the whole name!

F5: Also to:

**Hakan of the immortal fire**Thanks…and I read yours, they were pretty good! I am also known as Lost my Sanity, which is what might be on the review!

**Female SSBM Fan**Thanks, and I'm working on the length…though I say that its pretty for a first timer…..working on it though

**Emily Snider: **THANKS! And here's the update!

**Toxiclollipop: **yeah, I realized that AFTER I posted it though…thanks!

**Paige: **Yes there is going to be more, though I'm not quit sure how much more……

**Skittlez101: **Thanks! And I read your story…might be under Lost my Sanity.

**Miko:** Thanks! Updating!

**Lonewolf2005: **actually its 85…HAHA, sry that was mean…..well, TTYL!

**Swatchick: **Updating….and TRYING to hurry….sry…..

**Too Lazy Too Review: **Ok, for now Inu is safe…..for now! And I enjoyed that part too! It was fun to write! Don't worry…..more mischief to come!

**Shadow0620:** I'll try not to, and THANK YOU!

**Eternal Zephyr Wings**Good story! I read it…but you know how Fanfic is always screwed up? Well, it wouldn't let me review for a while…….Good job though!

F5: Well now that is done…..ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: (F5 is reciting these words while Rumiko is holding sword over her head) I do not (gulp) own Inuyasha or co. they all belong to the greatest of anime writers, the best in the business, the most wonderful….. (Trails off and looks at Rumiko,) Isn't this a LITTLE overdone? (Rumiko waves sword threateningly) Ok, I guess not……anyway…..of artists….. Rumiko! Ok, I'm done…NOW can I cry? (Rumiko nods and walks off) BWAHAHAHAHAHA MEANIE (starts dreaming of Owning Inuyasha)

* * *

The City-----------------------

"Ok, we are less then a mile away from the city entrance. I want you all to pay attention and DO NOT ACT UP! GOT THAT?" Everyone nodded at Tiaki's words, and when they arrived at the gate, which was plain and without ornamentation, the guards asked for a password. Before Tiaki could reply that he was a member and that no one in existence knew the password, Inuyasha and Kagome spoke up at the same time as a burst of knowledge had suddenly passed through them and they suddenly understood the meaning of their tutor's name.

"Hia." They spoke plainly, without emotion, and in synchronization, while Tiaki and the guards stared at them, incredulous looks on their faces.

"We were only joking, but they knew, how they knew it, I have no idea, but they do." They let the group through without question. Tiaki stared at them.

"Do you two know that that password has only been known to those two guards since forever?" They just stared at him blankly, then went on ahead. "Something fishy is going on…..I know it!" But he had to stop that short when he saw the awed look on the faces of most of the travelers.

"Welcome…..to my home!"

Now….

The Eldest One………or not……--------------------

* * *

"THIS is your HOME?" Miroku looked incredulous, and it showed. He looked around, staring at the buildings that were draped in silver.

"It seems that thought they may be gold, they prefer silver…." Inuyasha trailed off, realizing that he sounded more formal then normal, and reserved that question for Hia later. Kagome was just staring, blankly, at the spectacle rising in front of them.

The buildings were tall and slender, looking more like silver trees then anything else. They were accompanied by the oddest looking paths stretching from one to another at different levels. The paths looked more like streets then bridges, and they too were also silver. Rigid, they could hold many people at once and not collapse, though it seemed like a miracle to all but Kagome and Tiaki, one who had seen things such as these and the other who knew how they were built and how they functioned. The paths along the ground were little more than dirt roads and served at ways to get to the buildings. If you looked up, you would see golden birds hovering above the city or resting on the buildings. At the time, very little activity was going on.

"Come on, follow me you all. We'll head to my house and you can gawk all you want there. In the middle of the street you're scaring people. Follow me." He headed off towards the center and a large, dome shaped building surrounded by, it seemed, tall _golden _statues. (Ok, if you've ever seen pictures or been to the Vatican, try to imagine that) Tiaki was heading right towards them, followed by a bemused bunch of people. Shippo was in Kagomes arms, staring around and wondering if he was dreaming. Sango's head was trying to see so much at once that she could almost feel her spine crack and Miroku was tripping over his own feet. The only calm ones were Inuyasha and Kagome, who maintained a good speed with Tiaki.

"Ok, were almost there. I've got to check in with my superior, and then we can go to my home. We will rest there for a while and then we can start out again. You will be informed of how you are to proceed from here by the Eldest One. Ok, we're here. Wait outside until I give you the word to come in." Tiaki hurried into the dome- shaped building, leaving the group to sit on the steps to wait.

"Ok, while we are waiting on these….silver? steps, I have a question. Just where are we?" Sango posed this and everyone looked at Kagome for an answer.

"…."

"Kagome?"

"I really don't know why we are here, or what's going to happen. This is all new to me." Kagome shook her head, trying to get rid of the headache that had assaulted her senses as soon as she had gotten in the city. She walked over to the center of the courtyard, holding her head in her hands the whole way.

"Man, I have to ask Tiaki if he can teach me that thing to block all these damn auras," Kagome muttered under her breath, looking around the center of the courtyard. All around her were golden statues of other Grand Masters, apparently the ones that had once been in charge until they had passed the seat to someone younger. They were probably living in a palace somewhere in the city, knowing how they lived right now. Under her feet were silver and gold tiles, alternating until she could discern a pattern in the weaving colors. A giant star was centered, surrounded by a multitude of others and making Kagomes head swim even more as she wondered how they had achieved such a feet.

She was on the verge of collapsing when Inuyasha was suddenly there, letting her lean on him and bringing her gently to the stairs to sit on so she wouldn't fall over. _'she's so tired and worn out'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, looking tenderly at Kagome's inert form leaning on his shoulder. Behind him Sango sighed romantically, leaning her own head unconsciously on Miroku's shoulder, causing said monk to look at her with surprise, joy, and happiness in his eyes.

Unknown to them Tiaki was standing behind them in the doorway, looking fondly at the five in front of him. Kirara was standing next to him, also observing the scene with wide eyes and a smile in them as well.

"Its about time this started happening." Tiaki muttered to himself, gathering enough courage to go fetch the happy couples and the very confused kitsune. He sighed, then decided on getting them before the Eldest came to get them herself. THAT would be bad.

"Ok all you happy people, time to get up and see the Eldest. She is waiting. It would not be wise to keep her waiting." all four of them groaned, but got to their feet, followed by Shippo who seemed a little glad that the intimate moment was over, quite the opposite of the others. They all filed in through the silver doors that arched high over head. Kagome was still leaning on Inuyasha, her head still pounding.

The six of them, followed closely by the two-tailed demon, stepped into a hall, but that might be an inappropriate name. The room was about 600 feet long and at least 60 feet up to the vaulted ceiling. The room, a throne room you could almost call it, was 1 feet wide and a throne was located at the far end, and, sitting on it, was a young girl.

Tiaki walked to the throne and bowed while the others watched, mildly amused when the little girl sighed exasperatedly.

"Tiaki, dear. STOP BOWING TO ME!" Tiaki grinned sheepishly and backed up, still bowing. The girl looked like she was about to kill someone. "GRRRRRRRRR I SAID STOP BOWING! I'm ONLY A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL! THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO REASON TO BOW!"

"But you're the Eldest!" Protested Tiaki with a hint of a smirk on his face. Apparently the girl saw that too.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD PERSON? DO I?" the girl yelled, her voice, a higher note then before, reverberated around the room.

"Absolutely not, Casey," Tiaki replied with a straight face, something that Kagome both admired and found amusing. The five others watched as the young teen, Casey, got more frustrated and frustrated until she finally just gave up and fell back into the chair.

"Um, hey Casey?"

"Yes?" the girl replied, not even looking up at the speaker.

"Well, you want to come with me? I can show you some cool things from my time and you can calm down!" Kagome was slowly approaching the golden demon sitting on the throne, who looked up, surprised and glad someone had come to save her.

"SURE! Thank you SOO much! That misbegotten demon over there keeps pestering me every time he comes in here. He keeps calling me the Eldest One, even though I'm only FOURTEEN! Its sooooo annoying! Hey, you're the one they prophesized would come and help us! The Great One, and that one is the Great Hanyou, and you're the demon slayer, and you're the monk, and the little kitsune! Oh! And Kirara! What are YOU doing Here?" The young demon had suddenly perked up, and she was babbling on in excitement.

"Yes, we are, all of us, and we help Kagome out." Sango had spoken up, and she was moving in beside her. "Hey, Casey, want to come with us? We can show you some of the things from Kagomes time, and you can show her some of the things from here!"

Casey was now bouncing on her seat, nodding up and down. She jumped out of the chair, grabbed Kagome and Sango by the hand, and raced off before Tiaki could send some sort of protection after her. Her room was through a complicated twist of mazes that would have had Kagome and Sango lost in seconds, but the young Golden One obviously knew where she was going and got them through in no time.

"Man, am I ever so glad you got here just then. I was about to go INSANE if I was there any longer."

"I think I could tell. You were quite mad at Tiaki. Just WHO is he anyway?" Kagome was puzzled about this, as the demon didn't seem to be ordinary.

"Oh, Tiaki is a rare kind of demon. He may be a golden one, but he is one of those who has very few limitations in there skills and, quite unlike many of the others, he also has a wicked sense of humor. It keeps the rest of us on our toes, but it also adds fun to our life." Casey stopped in front of a door and took out a key. Placing the ancient looking key into the lock, she turned it and opened the door….into a whole new world.

"WOAAAOO this looks like a gothic room! It's so cool!" Kagome squealed, her black dog ears flickering back and forth. Sango and Casey looked curious, but decided it had something to do with the color and style. Everything was black, red, or green, and you could see chains and such everywhere.

"And I only thought that this city only had gold or silver in it."

"A common misconception, I assure you, but anywho, this is MY room, and I LOVE it! Its soooo cool! Now, about those trinkets you said you had…CAN I SEE THEM?" Casey was bouncing up and down, so Kagome began unpacking and showing her different items when……………………..

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA Actually, the real reason that I have to go is that my mom said I have to take a shower and I have a MASSIVE HEADACHE…..GRRRRRRRRR anyway, REVIEW OR INUYASHA GETS THE WORTS PUNISHMENT IN THE WORLD………….when I can think of one……well anyway…..please review….pretty prett please with a cherry on top and some sprinkles too? 


	9. More Suprises

F5: Ok, I have no excuse now for not updating as soon as possible, I got the power back on a while ago and I lazed all week long….hehe….

Cai: and you've had this chapter written in your little notebook for a couple weeks now…

F5: Oh shut up Cailin…….anyway, here's the next long awaited chapter! And all my faithful reviewers will be thanked at the end!

Disclaimer: (whisperingRumiko's gone……so I can say….I OWN INUYASHA! YAYAYAYAyayayaya……a fleet of lawyers walk in and hold up a pair of handcuffs and legal documents I……I….don't? own Inuyasha? But…but…..WAAAAAAAAAA FINE I DON'T NOW GET OFF MY POOR MISERABLE BACK ABOUT IT!

* * *

More Training, and more surprises

BANG BOOM CRASH!

Casey jumped, her long gold hair swinging wildly, and Sango reached for her Hiriakotse, her face grim. Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, What is so funny?" Sango asked pointedly, looking at the hanyou, who was shaking and gasping with laughter. Her little black ears were twitching madly.

"That" gasp "Was my CD" laughter "player!" Kagome said. She took another look at the two's confused faces and walked over to the disrespected yellow bag and pulled out a silver, oval shaped object that was blaring some sort of sound. Sango and Casey both took one look at it and backed up, apprehensive and frightened looks on their faces.

"Aw come on! Don't ya like it?" Kagome fake pouted.

"Kagome? Is that thing alive? Sango asked fearfully.

"No. its electric. It runs on batteries, but it would take to long to explain, so just take my word for it OK?" Sango and Casey nodded and both moved closer to Kagome and her strange device. She held out something that looked like it was cut off from a hat, and handed it to Sango.

"Um, Kagome? What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"You put the over your head, with the padded part over your ears." Sango did as she was told, and jumped when the music became loud and clear.

"KAGOME! WHAT IS THIS THING?" she yelled. (A/N ever done that before?)

"HEY SANGO! NO NEED TO YELL! WE CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTL FINE! TAKE THE HEADPHONES OFF!" Kagome yelled back. Sango cocked her head, confused, and Kag pointed at the headphones resting on Sango's ears. She 'Ah'd' and took them off.

"Good job. That, my musically illiterate friend, was Papa Roach, a rock band in my time. Now, hand the headphones over to Casey." Kagome went through an almost identical procedure with her, and soon, the three friends were listening to different bands, including, but not limited to, Nickleback, Slipknot, Good Charlotte, AC/DC, and Yellowcard. Sango and Casey enquired about a few of the words and their meanings, and Kagome had a hard time explaining some, including 'fuck'. That caused problems in itself.

"Sango, the most basic meaning I could hope to give you would be what Miroku tries to get everywoman he meets to do." That caused Sango to blanch, and Casey to shake her head shamefully. They didn't dare ask any more questions, for fear of a worse answer.

* * *

And Hour Later (cause I'm to lazy to write anything else)

Someone knocked on the door.

"Kagome, Sango! Your friends want you to come with them on the tour of the city now. Casey, you can join. Guards will be sent with you." The footsteps were just about the retreat when Casey slammed the door open.

"There will be no guards! I swear, if I have to kick their buts back her, I will, but you are NOT sending guards with me. And you know I can kick them back over here, got it?" She yelled at the man standing in front of her, who was weathering the verbal abuse quite well. He nodded stiffly.

"I will see to it that you are followed a safe distance." He was once again about to leave when the girl yelled at him.

"No! I don't want anyone tailing me! Got it! I can handle myself!" and before the poor, abused man could answer, she slammed the door in his face. They heard a resigned sigh from the other side and the footsteps faded away. Sango and Kagome stared once again at the feisty ruler of the Golden Ones.

"Seems she has a few anger issues." Kagome commented, but didn't bother explaining as she packed her CD player and CDs back into the abused backpack. The three of them headed out, and went through the maze, Casey leading the way, and arrived back in the throne room. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were already there and waiting for them. They all had contented looks on their faces.

"We got to pilfer the kitchen………yuuuuuuuuuuum" Miroku said dreamily. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and whispered to Casey,

"I know the one thing he will throw away ransacking a kitchen for!" Casey looked at her, surprised, because, as they had told tales of Inuyasha while they were sitting in Casey's gothic room, she heard the one thing he wanted more then the jewel shards was food. Kagome's hand was in her yellow, mistreated backpack as she slowly walked over to the hanyou. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Inu, I bet I have something the kitchens didn't have!" she taunted, her hand slowly retreating from the bag. She pulled out a box of instant ramen. Inuyasha suddenly got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ramen…..ramen, they don't have that in the kitchen………CAN I HAVE IT? PLEEEEEASE? I'LL BE GOOD!" to Casey's amusement, he was practically begging, on his knees with his hands in the air, while Kagome smirked and held the ramen out of his reach. They continued this until Inuyasha promised to behave the whole time they were in the city. He was given the ramen, which he immediately sat down and opened, wheedling hot water out of the chef and eating. The eight were soon out of the palace, after Casey had another row with Tiaki about the guards that were following them, which were sent running after Casey went after them. They all had a good laugh while Casey pouted.

Kagome! Inuyasha! Meet tonight on the outskirts of the city! It's time for another lesson! Hia's voice shouted in Kagome and Inuyasha's mind. The two jumped, and stopped walking,

**Huh? Hia? Is that you? **Kagome thought, confused

_Hm Kagome. Let's think. Who else can talk to us in our seriously deranged minds? _Inuyasha said, although he seriously regretted it when Kagome sat him. The others looked back, wondering if the two's sanity was intact. They looked over at them, and caught up quickly, their minds on matters that would take place later.

"Hey Tiaki? Can you show us the outskirts of the city?" Kagome suddenly spoke up. The two hanyous had been silently debating how they would be finding the outskirts of the city. Inuyasha gave her a thumbs up and Kagome heated with pleasure. Tiaki acquiesced, albeit a little confused. He led them to outside of the houses and trees to a remote clearing which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Kagome and Inuyasha spaced out everything else said as they silently. They missed one thing important, and would pay for it later.

* * *

Later that evening.

Kagome and Inuyasha put the plan to work. They slowly got up out of bed, one in the room on the left with the girls, and Inuyasha was on the right with the boys. Sneaking out to the corridor outside, they walked slowly down squeaking stairs, out the door, and down the road. They barely touched the ground as they ran towards the clearing they had seen during the tour.

"Hey Kagome? What do you think Hia will teach us today?" Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to respond when, as the skidded into the clearing, they saw a floating figure of a young girl, a dragon demon, who was about six years old. She was surrounded by a blue haze, and she appeared to be deep in concentration. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and starred. Deep in their minds they heard Hia sigh.

You weren't supposed to find her until later….this may complicate things….but, on the other hand, this may make a lot of things become clear! Hia's voice sounded resigned. The hanyou's exchanged looks.

**_What do you mean? Who is she? _**Kagome and Inuyasha said, or rather thought.

Why don't you go ask her? I know who she is, but it's for me to know and you to find out. Hia chuckled. They sighed in resignation and approached the girl. Her eyes, a deep, dark blue, fluttered open as they approached.

"I was expecting you, though not so soon. My Name is Orala, and I am the last known dragon demon, besides you Kagome. You may only be half dragon demon, half Grand Master, you still have a great untapped power source, and being a miko only raises that power. You Inuyasha, also have a great power, almost as much as Kagome. You two are vital in the course of this planet." Her voice was much deeper then a child's should ever be, and it held a sense of wisdom that made people want to listen to every word.

Her clothes were a deep blue material, slung over her shoulder and open on her waist. She had a skirt about halfway down her thigh, and her face was eerily beautiful, with a full mouth, pert nose, chiseled cheekbones, a pert nose, cat-like blue eyes, and blue-black waist length hair.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared, openmouthed, at the young girl. She had, with that statement, literally ripped apart their happy fantasy that defeating Naraku would just have the Shikon No Tama back in their possession; she had put the weight of the world on their shoulders. They were suddenly feeling all that had pushed them together, and they were overwhelmed. Orala merely smiled at them while Hia sighed, again.

"OK kid. I have a question. How old are you, and who exactly are you?" Inuyasha said once he got his voice back again. Orala looked at him.

"I am as old as I wish, though now I am nine, and I am a dragon demon of the Chona lands, far north of here. I am the last of my kind, exception of Kagome." Orala merely stared at them while they took this in. And sat and watched while they sat to practice with Hia.

* * *

F5: So, how was that for a chapter that was supposed to be up a long time ago? Anyway, here's the reviewers!

Four Teen Writing Friends 4TWF: Um, no need for that people. Here's the next chapter….hehe

SakuraPetal: Here's the update! Thank YOU SO MUCH!

bluediamond-hime: Thanks! Here's the update!

Inu-Hakan the lord of the immortal fire: I am attempting to keep it up….though I have a lazy streak a mile wide, so yah…THANKS!

L.N.R.star: Thanks! And I know the feeling! Gonna update as soon as possible!

toxiclollipop: Thanks! Exams are over, though now I get to look forward to school in the next week and a half…….fuuuuuuun and it was a little coincidence….

Celestial Flames: Ya ya I know, here's the next chapter! And I thought you had a different name….or did Fanfic screw up again? Eternal Zephyr Wings……..right?

Ikimono Joufu: THANKS! Here's the update!

DCdude: I know I know, this is a lot like Eddings, but I disclaim it! I DO! And the chapters come as they do!

Ryoko: SO Glad you like this so much! Thank you for the support and the chapters….well…I'm workin on it…I really am! And I will be updating faster now that I have about three other stories to work on…hehe…..

sexysk8rchick: Deal with it Casey! And yes, you are that happy sometimes! Heres the updating you've been begging me to do!

duckyquack: No, I just skipped a few days…..I'm pretty sure…..THANKS!

Eternal Zephyr Wings: Ok, Yes, And I like CASEY! She's modeled off my best friend! Hehehe...DONT KILL ME CASEY! PLEEEEEEZ!

Miko:Thanks! It means a lot to have a reviewer tell me!

Fui: Thanks for the hint! I might use it! Worse then SITS! Hehehehe…me likey!

Ridom-nami: UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED! Here it is! Thanks!

shadow0620: Thanks a lot! Here's the update!

L.N.R.star: I think you meant update, but whatever! THANKS!

Amin Vanima Mellonea: OK, I think the Fanfic site messed up...are u Jinenji….or is this someone else? PLEASE TELL ME!

swatchick: Here it is! THANKS!

F5: Ok, I think I got everyone….THANK YOU TO ALL! Ok, now, if you can do me one tiny favor and press the little purple button down there? Before I resort to violence! THANKS!


	10. One More Shock and the World Tips Sidewa

F5: Eto…well..I can officially say I have no excuse whatsoever for forgetting about this for nearly two years……woops? dodges knives I Be SORRY!!! Pwease? (Glares from readers send F5 Scrambling for cover) Gomen Nasai Gomen Nasai!!! I'm So sorry!!!

Cai: Just get on with it before they all kill you painfully.

F5: (mournfully) I guess you're right….

Disclaimer: Even after two years I just can't seem to get through all that red tape to own the damn series, so it is still in the hands of Rumiko Takehashi..(cry cry tear tear)

* * *

-------------One More Shock and the World Tips Sideways----------------

Kagome, Inuyasha and the little dragon girl Orala trudged, or rather, the two hanyou's trudged and Orala gracefully floated, back to the palace compound and into their respectful bedrooms. The sun was just cresting the earth when their heads hit the pillow and both hanyou's fell into sleep with the grace of a flying anvil. Orala smiled softly and left them, walking down the hallway towards an undisclosed room and closing herself in it. She needed to have a long chat with a certain prophecy before she went any further.

"Alright Hia, come out, I know you are here," she spoke, her words whispering in the wind. A sigh resounded and a rush of wind blew back Orala's long blue hair as a woman stepped out into the open. Her tawny eyes, strange for a Golden One, met blue ones and the young girl could see just how sad she looked.

"Ah, the dragon clan. How very nice of you to stop by. I was unsure of why you decided to come into the picture so soon. I would have figured you were one for waiting it out until just the right time," she said, walking around the center of the darkened room. Cavernous walls seemed to close in on the two as the space tightened, pulling all light from the few candles littered around the space. A large candelabra soared for the ceiling in the very center, stone tiles forming an abstract pattern of a haphazard circle.

Hia herself was not all that tall, around five foot, with long, flowing silver hair instead of the normal golden color that populated the Golden Ones line. On her forehead was the mark of water, brightly shining through her gold skin. Much of her was just like her species, but her eyes, those tawny eyes, were different.

Orala stood up straight, staring Hia in the eye. "The time has come. My lands in the north are plagued by strange happenings and those who do not belong here are suddenly appearing in places unbeknownst to me. Naraku is the least of our worries at the moment. You know this as well as I. Kagome is one of the last of my clan as well as the most powerful. She is a miko of the highest class, a Golden One with mysterious power and my blood kin. You know this was inevitable Hia. Why have you been stalling in their training?" Hia growled.

"That girl you so blatantly told last night that she and her future mate were to save the world only found out about her heritage not more than a week and a half ago! I should be asking you the same question! She is not yet ready! She is, at the moment, too naïve to understand what will happen if she fails! She still thinks this is some pretend game! Inuyasha is no better. He still wants revenge on his brother Sesshomaru, still cannot accept his feelings and there will be hell to pay if I cannot get them to listen to me soon!!" Orala stared at Hia wide eyed, then looked down at her hands, the bluish tint fading to pale skin.

"Oh, I see. I misunderstood your methods. They are that far behind then. It is unfortunate. A hoard of these strange creatures that invade my territory are coming straight for this capital and if those two cannot be ready than I fail to see the point of the prophecy," Orala remarked harshly, glaring at Hia. "Your prophecy is horribly inaccurate and you know it. That slander you and your people have been handing out is nothing more than dissuasion from the truth. I want the real prophecy, the one that you have been so faithfully been keeping from the light for over a thousand years Hia. I need it now." Hia let loose a sigh and shook her head, her hair glistening in the candle light.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Dragon Child. I am the only one able to hold that prophecy in my hands and read it and I will do so when the time is right."

Orala's skin turned red. "I refuse to hear this from someone who is feeding the saviors of the world lies! You know what happens if either of them dies! You cannot keep this up! This ruse you insist on living is neither wanted nor convenient any longer! Kagome and Inuyasha must learn not only what you wish to teach them but what they must know to survive! These masses of monsters will tear them apart and leave nothing left if they do not have the necessary skills! Naraku is nothing more than a passing interest to your race so why are you placing such an emphasis on him in you damn little prophecy? You have more important things to be doing with your power!" Orala was slowly letting off heat, bathing the room in a wave of hot air. Hia seemed unaffected as she stared dimly at the girl.

"You are oblivious. Yes, Naraku holds little to such a clan as us and he is barely the slime on the bottom of the metaphorical barrel, but Kagome must have something she can work towards. If such a great task as what you propose is pushed on her, what do you think will happen? I know what she needs to learn and I cannot be taught. This battle that you speak so insistently of, the invading demons, will show her her own weaknesses. You must be patient. Kagome and Inuyasha have more here to do than you give them credit for Orala. You are still as much a child as Inuyasha and Kagome are, so blind to the inner workings of the minds of others. Why do you think I deceive those two when I know the consequences? They must find out for themselves or else they cannot hope to survive the upcoming battles. A great event will take place and it will reveal just how far these two will go. It is unfortunate that it must be so, but it will. I assure you that Kagome and Inuyasha will be well prepared." Orala gave Hia a dirty look.

"You know they must be in one piece, am I correct?"

"One piece has many meanings, but physically, they will be in one piece. Emotionally or mentally, I am unsure of at the moment. I am doing all I can to prepare them though."

"Yes, those little mental conversations with them are surely helping them train."

"I am unable to leave this room. I am trapped for another hundred years just as all prophecy holders are. I am the prophet of a race who has forgotten I exist. It is ironic, don't you think? I am unable to view the world beyond my own mental scope and through my two pupils eyes and my own race has forgotten about me."

"Do not give me that crap Hia. I know you purposely made it so. You did not want to be remembered so you purposely wiped yourself from existence. More than one person could remove that seal on the door if you wished it so." Hia smiled at the girl.

"Yes, true, but I must remain hidden for a while longer. There are a few more people that must be involved in this prophecy for it to remain on course and no matter how much you dislike the fact that I refuse to give you anything beyond my spoken word, you must trust that those two will be ready when they are needed. Just do not expect the same two people to come."

Orala sniffed lightly. "I will see for myself prophet. I will remain with this group and observe what you plan on doing and in doing so I will be able to teach Kagome her own powers." Hia shook her head.

"I cannot allow that at the moment Orala. Something else must pass first, and any interference from you will send it far off course. If I find you intervening in my plans then you will be eliminated, Dragon Child or not. I did not orchestrate this prophecy just so some young child could go and completely screw up my entire plans. I have spent far too long in shadow and I will not have it go to waste. Remember that Orala. I am not afraid to manipulate someone else into oblivion, just as I have done for centuries." Her voice carried a cold edge to it, her eyes narrowed. Orala nodded and turned to leave.

"Fine Hia, I understand. But if I fail to see what you are doing after this event you speak of, I will come here and rest that prophecy from your fingers, like it or not. Good day, prophet. I will watch closely." Her feet made no noise as she left, shutting the door behind her and leaving Hia alone in the dark. The prophet sighed and took a chair in the very back, amongst scrolls and books of innumerable size and number.

"I expect nothing less from the Dragon Child. Even if you do not know your part in the prophecy. I am sorry, but it must go on this way. Kagome, Inuyasha, I apologize ahead of time for what I must do." With this said, Hia closed her eyes and placed her hands in a prayer as a silver sheen covered her entire body and silver lips chanted out unheard words. The destiny of all was hanging on what this woman did, and if she could do it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPLACESKIPXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome, wake up…" Something was poking her, something sharp. She growled, hoping would leave. When it didn't, Kagome rolled over, groaning as the poking continued. She was trying to sleep damn it! Her hand reached out and absently swatted the thing away from her and made contact with skin. Immediately, she sat up, rubbing sleep filled eyes and muttering apologies.

The sound of someone laughing reached her ears and she found herself staring at Sango, who was snickering behind her hand. Casey, apparently up earlier than one would think, was also smirking and laughing, something seeming impossible to do. Kagome glared.

"Why am I awake? What time is it? What are you two doing here?" She spit out, wanting to return to blissful sleep. She didn't get much of it lately. Sango, wearing her kimono and looking quite relaxed, said,

"It's nearly noon Kagome. You've been sleeping all morning. Same with Inuyasha. What have you two been doing?" her tone was sly and Kagome blushed.

"Is Miroku rubbing off on you now?" She asked, pleased to see it garnered a blush in return. Sango shut up and Casey took the opportunity to speak.

"Alright, I know it's early for you, but some of my informants have informed me that something is coming. Something they haven't seen or heard of before, and that is saying something in itself. We may need you to help us if we cannot defend our home ourselves. It has been centuries since we have been called on to fight and, as much as it pains me to admit it, our skills are slightly rusty." Casey grimaced, hands clenched in her lap. Kagome and Sango stared, not noticing the door opening up behind them.

"Wow, milady, that sounds almost mature of you. Not expected," the child-like voice commented. Sango and Kagome whipped around as Casey turned her gaze towards the intruder. The young Eldest's voice caught.

"Orala?"

"You!" Kagome and Casey exclaimed simultaneously. Casey turned to the newly appointed half-demon. "You know her?"

Kagome stuttered for footing on shaky ground, unsure what to say. Hia remained silent in her mind, not providing any comfort. The sun beat down on her through the sliding glass doors as she struggled to find some suitable response. "Eto…" Orala answered for her.

"Kagome has met me before, just last night. Though I am sure she would be more than happy to tell you why," the young demon said, flicking now red eyes towards the golden teenager. Casey and Sango looked towards her. Kagome glared, opened her mouth to answer, and was surprised when Hia decided to intervene.

Kagome, do not answer. Orala does not yet understand. Tell her it will disrupt the balance so find a new game before I boot her out of this one. Kagome was speechless. What in the world was going on here?

**What do you mean by that?**

Just say it. Orala will understand what it means. 

**Fine, but if she asks questions I am not answering them.**Kagome turned to look at the dragon child.

"Um, It will disrupt the balance so find a new game before I boot you out of this one," Kagome repeated hesitantly. Orala frowned. Apparently, from the offended way she was acting, she got it, Kagome deduced, but what it meant still escaped her.

"Fine, fine, play your little games. But when you lose, do not come crying to me," Orala muttered, stomping out. Kagome heard a distinct sigh from Hia.

All will be explained in due time child. In due time. Her presence vanished from her mind before Kagome could ask anymore questions.

"What was that all about Kagome?" Sango said, turning to look pensively at her best friend. Kagome sighed.

"I wish I knew Sango. I really do." She climbed gracefully to her feet, noting that she was still in her combat outfit. Growling about late nights and pushy voices, confusing her two companions even more, she yanked a pair of jeans and her old school shirt (the skirt had been destroyed by the elements a few day back) and stomped into the adjoining bathroom to change, leaving Sango and Casey to stare blankly at her retreating back.

"Do you know what she was talking about oh high and mighty Eldest?" Sango said softly. Casey shook her head, too preoccupied to even berate the demon slayer for using her title.

"Nope, not a clue," was murmured as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, her hair now done up in a pony tail and wearing regular clothes. The sun threw a bright sheen along her skin, highlighting the deep golden color, much like it was doing to Casey's. Sango couldn't help but cover her eyes somewhat as the irate miko threw her clothes into the bag and headed for the door, not waiting for her friend or the Eldest to follow.

"That damn dragon girl had better explain things a whole hell of a lot better than _she _did," Kagome said vindictively, opening the door and turning left, heading for the guys room, glaring harshly at the guard standing outside, refusing to let her in. She snarled at him, in no mood to compromise or even try to talk it out. With a squeak, the highly trained fighter scrambled out of her way and Kagome stomped inside, up to Inuyasha's bed, and yanked on one of the dog-hanyou's ears.

"Itai! Damn it, who did that?" the boy screeched, holding the abused appendage in one hand before his eyes met the silver ones of Kagome and he gulped. "Uh…hehe…I was just kidding…?" he said, trying for not being slammed face first into the ground. Kagome ignored him but hauled him out of his bed and dragged him down the hall, soon followed by Sango, Casey, a curious monk, Shippou and Tiaki, who had been sent to check on them and joined the train that had started to tail the two hanyous.

"Um…what is going on, highness?" Tiaki asked, leaning down to Casey. Casey whipped a glare at him but answered anyway.

"The Dragon Child came to the girl's room and said something. Kagome replied, the Child left and Kagome got mad at something. Now we're here, attempting to find out what is going on before that hoard of demons arrives and destroys us. Oh, and Kagome's dragging Inuyasha along for the ride and the monk is here for Sango," Casey added as an afterthought. Tiaki nodded pensively.

"So she has come now. I though she wanted to wait until she had no other choice," he murmured, about as cryptic as Kagome had been earlier. Sango looked over at the ruler of the Golden Ones but got nothing but a pensive stare in return and opted to wait until a later date to interrogate the child.

"She has no other choice Tiaki. Those demons are coming from her territory," Casey pointed out. Surprise found its way onto Tiaki's long face and he nodded.

"Oh, I see. So this is what it is all about now." And their journey for answers continues, Sango thought wryly. She glanced up ahead and saw Miroku backing off Kagome, Shippou sitting on his shoulder and Kirara running alongside him. A sudden jolt and they stopped, unwilling to get any closer to the sparking hanyou in front of them, who had just found her object of anger. They all closed ranks and listened in as Inuyasha held his arm close to his side.

"What in the world was that all about? What game are you two playing?" Kagome shouted at the child, who was now sporting long red hair to match her current pale complexion and red eyes. Orala gave her a small smile.

"Now that would be breaking the rules. If you want to know so badly, ask her. She might tell you, though I doubt it. She wouldn't tell me either." Orala folded her hands in front of her and smoothed her dress. Her eyes held nothing but amusement. "But if you wait long enough, the game, as she calls it, will be clear." Kagome snarled and Inuyasha tried to fade into the background. He had been on the receiving end of Kagome's anger often enough to not want to be there again.

"I don't get it! What game? And why do you keep changing colors?"

"You don't have to get anything just yet Kagome. It will be clear. And for your second question, have you spaced the fact that I am a dragon demon? I can change my outer appearance on a mere thought." Kagome glared at Orala.

**Hia, you had better answer now or I WILL tell them everything!**

My god Kagome, are you not the patient type.

_I thought we cleared that up already._ Inuyasha, apparently, had a death wish and found himself face down in the dirt. _Never mind me._

We wouldn't anyway. Now, Kagome, Orala is quite right. This game, it is much more important that you seem to think, and if you tell them anything than you jeopardize the entire planet and its dimensions. As she said, the game will reveal itself eventually, but for the moment, you must be content. It will become clear in time. Now, hush up and calm your temper before you end up destroying someone. Kagome blushed. She had been steaming.

**Yes ma'am, though when will we know?**

Soon enough child. Just be patient.  Hia, with this said, vanished once more from their mindscape and Kagome sighed. It never seemed to turn out the way she wanted it too. She turned back towards her friends after giving the Dragon Child one more glare and apologized profusely.

Tiaki groaned and wondered just how much more of this madness he could take. "Alright kids, inside now. It's lunch time. You can discuss battle tactics, argue or do whatever after that. But now, we are eating. And no arguments," he growled, glaring at them all. They nodded and dutifully followed the warrior inside and to lunch. Their stomachs were rumbling anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXPLACESKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hia laid her head in her palms and breathed deeply once more. "I am sorry for this Kagome but fate leaves me with little choice. You will understand in time. In time. It will take but you will understand child. Me the gods forgive me for what I have to do.

F5: See! I be done! Though Hia wanted to write the whole thing herself. Damn prophets hate giving up control. Hope I still have some who are willing to yell at me for not writing for so long, though I promise to update more regularly on this story! I do!!!

* * *

Cai: Of course.

F5 (glares at muse) Ignore her. But thank you to all my reviewers! REVIEW!! OR INUYASHA GETS SAT TO AMERICA!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Cai: Psycho.

F5: Darn right I am. Oh, and if anyone can guess what Hia's Diabolical scheme is gets the next update dedicated to them and a box of pocky!!! (maybe a plushie of your choice, if you get the entire thing!!!)


End file.
